When Hogwarts meets reality
by dracogirl9891
Summary: Story is about Hogwarts students, and changes of adolesence lives. Two Characters Nora & Mary are put there to make things alittle more interesting. Sex, love, evilness...you name it...its in here. Humordramaromance...so many pairings including HrD & GHp
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: sniff sniff unfortunately I can not own the very sexy Draco or Harry…or Snape's large thick…never mind :-D

(A/N this story is written by the two evil minded, sadistic yet unbelievably beautiful and talented Devilzwolf and Tammy01…the author will be posted on Tammy01 account only.

**RATED R! **

Summary: Two girls from reality travel through dimensions to Hogwarts realising they become witches 'evil laughter' and decide to take over Hogwarts. Both girls Mary and Nora, best friends yet separated into the rival houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, they decide that just because they are in different houses, doesn't mean they can't have FUN and throw Hogwarts into dismay. Featuring Snape & Dumbledore bashings, Voldemort bashings, sex scenes and weirdness…plain funny weirdness.

WARNING: NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED!

(A/N ok in plain simpleness, these two girls are actual Harry Potter fans like yourself. They have read all the books and when they enter the wizarding world upon reading the fifth book and they decide to change sniff sniff from Nora-especially not Sirius dying a few cough cough things and do exactly everything you'd do if you were there basically. Oh and this Fic lasts really long…I mean really long...I'm talking 3yrs. It starts in 5th yr goes to 6th and 7th. And we will be having a sequel but lets not get carried away yet. We still must complete this one…oh and we will have long distances between updates…like 1 or 2 weeks so sorry for inconvenience)

**Chapter 1: Travelling is a pain in the ass...literally!**

* * *

Nora and Mary stand in complete darkness. 

"Nora next time you see a hole in the wall…TRY NOT TO WALK INTO IT!"

"You realise you didn't have to follow me you know", replied Nora calmly.

Mary looks at the floor, then at Nora, then back to floor again…oh wait there is no floor…how disturbing. "Well you were umm…" she mumbles something.

"What?"

"You were holding my wallet", Mary flushed.

Nora turns to Mary and raises her eyebrow, "I see so you were thinking in your mind, your deranged empty mind". She sarcastically continues "Lets not follow Nora cause she's my best friend, or the fact that you might be concerned bout me, no…LETS FOLLOW HER CAUSE SHES GOT MY WALLET!"

Nora takes a deep calming breathe. Mary tries to change the subject. "So…where do you think we are?"

"Wait what's that", Nora says as she points to a white jagged tear in the darkness. She walks towards the tear intending to walk through when she feels a hand grab her wrist.

"Ahem, have you not learnt your lesson about walking though things?"

Nora points around to the utter and complete darkness, "well would you rather stay here?"

Mary shrugs in defeat and follows Nora. Holding hands they both take one last breath and walk though the tear and noticing there is no solid substance beneath their feet.

"Oh damn" Mary has time to say as she takes a deep breath and start to scream as they plummet down towards the ground. Mary lands solidly and painfully on her ass, but before she could as much as take a breathe; Nora comes cashing down on top of her. Nora gingerly picks herself up and turns to smile down at her and says in an overly joyous voice, "Thanks for breaking my fall Mary".

Mary just nods as she tries to raise herself up from the floor, but falls back with a thud. Nora helps Mary up and stares at her surroundings, Nora notices they are standing in front a huge castle.

Her brows crease in confusion, "Hmm this looks oddly familiar".

Mary staggers up and snaps, "What looks oddly familiar?"

Nora points to the big grey castle looming behind her, "THAT is oddly familiar".

"Oh, that is familiar", she says in a slightly confused and awed tone but a completely straight face. "Nora where have we seen that before" she asks tuning to face her friend. Then out of nowhere they hear the crunching of fallen leaves as someone makes their way towards them. Both girls twirl towards the sound, Nora reaches deep into her pocket, pulling out her tiny, but nonetheless sharp pocket knife.

They look up to see a towering 9ft giant dressed in a brown cloak seeming to be made out of deer skin. Mary takes a deep breathe looking like she's about to scream, she calmly turns to Nora, and asks pointedly. "Don't we know him"?

Nora turns to Mary stunned and whispers, "Yeah, it's just…he's not suppose to be real". Mary's eyes shoot open and then she blurts out, "Oh… that's why the castle looks oddly familiar".

He looks at the two girls open and closes his mouth countless times before saying, quite rudely, "And you are?"

Nora crosses her arms across her chest and looks up at him, even though she's only 5ft tall (A/N she really is only 5ft…by the way Nora is devilzwolf) (A/N Devilzwolf: shut up Mary get back to the story), glaring slightly, "WE are no concern of yours, now take us to who ever is in charge!" Nora demands.

"If you insist…STUPEFY"

Mary and Nora hit the ground once again, ironically with Mary at the bottom once again.

**Dumbledore's Office…Dumbledore's point of view**

Dumbledore stares down at the two unconscious girls, stumped onto the two chairs in his office. Studying each girls features. The taller one of the pair (Mary) had long black hair, with gypsy-like features, looking quite slim and toned and had olive coloured skin. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a blue low cut top, and she had her hair down, the waves cascading down her shoulders. The shorter one (Nora) had short hair with slight ringlets in it, her hair was a navy blue with silver tips. She also had gypsy-like features although her face more circular then the other, her stubborn chin indicated that shed be trouble for Dumbledore. Her body was very petite. She also had olive coloured skin. She was wearing black cargo pants with a green Eminem shirt.

Dumbledore turned to the other men in the room, Rubeus Hagrid (games keeper) and Severus Snape (potions master), both these men were also scrutinising the girls features. Snape paying more attention to the shorter one. Dumbledore turns pointedly to Snape and raises an eyebrow. Snape turns away flushing.

Dumbledore sighs turns to the sorting hat and asks, "Do we sort them?"

"If you must", the hat replies.

Dumbledore turns to Snape and says "revive them".

"ENERVATE!" Snape says as he points towards the girls.

Mary was the first to gain her consciousness. Her eyes open and all men stare in awe at her eyes. They were a beautiful velvety violet. "What's going on?" just as she says that Nora wakes up.

"Fuck!" Nora exclaims upon waking. Her eyes tightly clenched as she rubs the strain out of her neck.

"Nora! Shut up! Do you realise who they are?" Mary snaps at Nora.

Nora's eyes snap open and all men once again take in a breathe and stare at awe, her eyes a startling ice blue. "Do you really think I care Mary".

Dumbledore mumbles, "Well at least know we know your names, as you obviously know ours".

Nora turns her head and her demonic ice blue eyes flare with anger, "That's just one Dumbledore; I have several others, including BITCH!"

Dumbledore eyes widen in surprise and disbelief while Snap sniggers.

Mary slaps Nora across the back of her head, "Idiot!"

"As much as I'd like to sit here and explain to you both the enormous magic power you two wield…"

"MAGIC!" Mary squeals.

"What magic? Nora says in disbelief.

"Ahem ladies it isn't proper to interrupt one…like I was saying you both have powers since you indeed have seemed to travel dimensions. Now since the school year has already begun we must urgently place you into your houses and get you ready for classes that start tomorrow". He looks at them expectedly, Mary and Nora simply stare back with raised eyebrows, several minutes passed in silence, both girls in disbelief and unwilling to be the first to look away.

Nora yells, being the non patient one, "Can we get on with it".

"Yes ok", Dumbledore replies and grabs the sorting hat and motions Mary to go and sit on the stool. She walks towards him in caution, sets herself down and sighs as her shoulders drape. Dumbledore puts the hat atop of her head. The hat wiggles about and starts mumbling to itself before reaching a conclusion and announcing…Slytherin!

"Well that's a surprise" Nora says sarcastically as she roles her eyes. "Anyways were is my knife? You better hand it back over"

Dumbledore looks at her patronisingly, "Now you know I can not give it back since it is a dangerous weapon".

"Well so are wands…wait when do when get our wands"

"Ah yes…we had the pleasure of owling the owner of Ollivanders Wands…he's just waiting in the next room, but we'll get to that after you get sorted as well."

"Umm…sorted yes, well before we get to that where's my pocket knife?" Nora asks as she realised she was still missing one of her favourite things. She looks up at Dumbledore as if he was a disobedient three years old.

"I've already told you before we cant give that back", as soon as theses words escaped Dumbledore's mouth Nora bursts into tears, turning to Mary for help, Mary simply shrugged with a helpless look as if to say _ what can I do_?>, at her friend in distress Mary glares at Dumbledore. Nora turns to Snape in total despair and throws herself at him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face cuddled into his abdomen weeping. Snape froze in absolute horror at actually being _hugged _by a little brat. His eyes flare open and his head shoots up at Dumbledore. He glowers furiously.

"Give her the damn thing back Albus!" Snape sneered.

"Very well". Dumbledore said as he pulled out the knife from one of his pockets, and hands it over to Nora.

Nora immediately lets go of Snape, turns towards Dumbledore and snatches the knife right out of his hand. Her face lights up in a beaming smile.

Mary sighs in relief at the end of this stupid drama, she rolls her eyes and snaps, "Ok! Seriously get sorted so I can eat man!"

Nora smiles at Mary whispering her sweet apologies as she sits down on the stool and waits being sorted. Dumbledore places the hat on her head and everyone waits in anticipation for the hat to announce its decision.

While waiting Mary pounders out loud, "She's definitely in Slytherin". Snape over hears her comment and looks at her in utter dismay and horror, thinking to himself, _ if there is truly a god…>_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Mary and Snape both fall to their knees, Mary because, her best friend, the same girl who had just manipulated THE Albus Dumbledore into giving he back her weapon, was being sorted into the brainless and tactless Gryffindor. Snape because he was praising the lord for his judgment, hands risen in the air, palms facing the heavens, miming the words _thankyou thankyou thankyou_.

Nora looks with a raised brow, sighs, shakes her head and says to Dumbledore, "Do we need to send them to Saint Mungo's?"

Dumbledore laughed at her comment, placed his hand on he shoulder, "No my dear."

"…and this is your match" Mr Ollivander announced as he handed Mary her wand. He hands her a wand, Twelve and a quarter inches, ash, and male unicorn hair.

Nora had already received hers, Fourteen inches, willow, and basilic heart wand. Raised eye brows from Albus and Snape

Dumbledore looks at the girl and says, "It's almost time for dinner". Dumbledore gives Snape a glance from the side of his eyes, a suggestive look, Snape smirks without even looking at Dumbledore, he already knew what the man was suggesting. He turns to the girls, "Why don't you two go and explore the castle before dinner starts".

"Umm…but we don't know how to get anywhere", Mary protests.

"Just go!" Snape sneers.

Nora grabs Mary's hand, "They're up to something Mary, how bout we walk around for a bit then come back and see what they're up to".

Mary nods and the two girls leave the office.

Both girls were standing in front of the gargoyle statue that guards Dumbledore's office. Nora turns to Mary. "What's your favourite sweet?"

"Pods".

The gargoyle swung open, revealing a spiralling staircase. "Well let's go", Nora said as she started climbing the stairs. Mary followed. When they reached the door to Dumbledore office, Nora puts her index finger to her lips in a gesture of silence, they lay their ears to the door listening. At first they heard nothing then…

"Oh no not quite there yet albus, a little deeper" Nora raises her eye brows to Mary, her wide eyes practically saying _WHAT THE FUCK! _Mary simply looked back at her and gave a slight nod towards the door signifying that they should open it. Nora gulps in a very scary imitation of Ron and silently and cautiously started opening the door, opening only an inch at every minute or so then stoping and making sure the occupants of the room didn't relies they were up to. When the door was half way opened they let it swing all the way open.

What came next shocked them both to the core.

(A/N Mary's comment: Well your so lucky Nora decided to continue this chapter, if it was up to me I'd end it here and leave you with a cliff hanger, haha but nah we'll continue it.)

Mary's brain shut down, her mouth fell open in a replication of a goldfish. One of her arms lay limp at her side and the other covering half her nose and mouth, a look of horror upon her face. Nora barely suppressing her laughter, her head bowed, a smirk appearing. Gently Nora pats Mary's back in a show of support, and sympathy.

There before their once innocent eyes was the most gruesome sight that could ever befall human kind. Snape and Dumbledore, GOING AT IT!

**(A/N ok this part gets a little descriptive. So if you would rather skip this part just scroll to you see the next A/N…) **

There on Dumbledore desk was Snape leaning forward, with his robes lifted up to just above his waist and there was Dumbledore, hands clenched onto Snapes hips, holding him in place as he thrust himself in and out of Servers, twin looks of pure _ecstasy _on their ugly twisted faces…

Mary faces nora and leans doen to whisper in her ear "We need evidence" Sweet and to the point. That said they both got to work.

Since they had just began to learn about magic, they would need other means in which to take photos and remove their wands from their beings with out them become aware of what they were up to.

Nora finally looks up at Mary, her smirk in full bloom. Mary knows what that looks means. Trouble! For Dumbledore and Snapey and more fun for them… _ Oh good> , _Mary thinks, _this whole ordeal has just got interesting.> _

Mary takes out her mobile from her back pocket and puts it in camera mode (A/N in our fic MOBILES WORK so don't comment on it) she took many shots, hiding half of them in a separate file just in case someone decided to delete them. While she was doing this Nora was thinking back to one of the Harry Potter books trying to remember a summoning spell… "Accio wands" she whispers lightly.

Job done, Nora turns to the couple and clears her throat loudly…"Ahem."

Dumbledore and Snape spring apart and look at the girls mortified. Nora keeps smirking which causes Snape to panic, Mary also smirks towards Dumbledore. The girls think to themselves, _There is no way they're getting away with this! Our poor innocent eyes, oh the horror, the agony>, _Nora's a drama queen…Mary's just plain lost…

Mary looks at Dumbledore and says, "You do realise I have the best blackmailing material and Nora here has your wands." With that comment Nora hold up their wands for them to see, smirking an evil smirk.

"Students quiet please; I have a special announcement before we start the feast. We have two young witches transfers from a witching school", Dumbledore starts.

Mary smirks and looks at Nora and thinks to herself, _ Man he's a bullshit artist, what a manipulator>_ , Nora simply nods, and she could almost hear Mary's thoughts. Both turned back as Dumbledore announced Mary's name.

"Without further ado please welcome Mary into the Slytherin house". Slytherin bursts into cheers, polite applause from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables but the Gryffindor table sits in silence.

"…and please welcome Nora into Gryffindor". Once again the sounds of applause and cheers fill the great hall. Gryffindor table stands and cheers at their new member, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff applaud politely once more and the Slytherin hiss and boo. Nora turns to the Slytherin's, tuning to the them she sneers and flips them the finger.

"Ladies now if you wouldn't mind changing into the appropriate attire", Dumbledore tells the two.

Mary and Nora smirk and look at each other, Nora leans over to whisper something to Mary, once she's finished Mary simply nods in response. Both take out their wands in union, holds them up high over their heads, and brings them swiftly down their bodies. Suddenly they are dressed in their house coloured knee length pleated skirts and white partly unbuttoned up t-shirts. Mary looks down in disgust as Nora looks down in annoyance, she really hates skirts. Mary looks towards Nora and pouts "Social suicide". Nora laughs quietly and says a little loudly "At least we look better them" she says as she deliberately points at the Slytherin table, her finger landing purposely towards Pansy Parkinson.

"Ahem..." Dumbledore pointedly cleared his throat.

Mary raises a brow and sighs, "Isn't this the proper attire?"

Dumbledore silently glares at their unbuttoned t-shirts. Mary and Nora ignore him, kiss each other on the cheek goodbye and walks towards their separate houses. Mary planking down between Draco and Blaise. As Nora side steps on and plants herself in between Harry and Hermione, grinning crookedly.

**

* * *

(A/N) This is the end of chapter 1…now this has taken us a little over a month to get together because of the fact that we go to different schools, different area, blah blah blah….in other words we don't see each other often so be grateful that we even got this up. Now chapter 2 will be coming asap…probably wont take as long. Now lets talk about reviews…we don't mind being a little criticised if you have something to say bout ou story, but we wont take flamers that are out and out insulting, so don't bother, cause if you do we WILL publicly humiliate you.**

SO PLEASE REVIEW US AND TELL US YOUR OPINIONS ON THE TWO NEW CHARACTERS MARY AND NORA.

**THIS IS V2 OF CHAP 1, IT BEEN RE-EDITED **


	2. Party!

A/N hello... yeh chap 2, enjoy...oh and umm sori we didnt post soon, Noras an idot. :)

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Party!**_

Draco turns to Mary while they are eating dinner, he leans forward until his lips are just an inch away from her ears and whispers, "Are you coming down to the party?" his breath fanning her ear. Mary goes perfectly still as she lets herself simply enjoy Draco. Inhaling his masculine scent, as she breathes in deeply she imagines running her hands through his platinum blonde long silky hair. The thought of this made Mary smile and instinctively bite her upper lip. She smirked and turned towards him, just inches away from his own face, her violet eyes shimmering, "What party?"

"For the new student", Draco says as he winked at her.

"What new student", Mary asked confused.

"You", he smirks against her ear.

Mary shivers in anticipation.

**Slytherin common room**

Mary was looking around the Slytherin Common room, she absolutely loved it, and Nora would have loved it too. Too bad she was stuck in that over bright, red and yellow, canary coloured shit hole of a house. Mary frowned at this thought, both girl were identical in personality and she didn't know how in the name of that was true and evil, _  
_

_ Nora _ended up in the courageous, trusting, _honest _… well everything Nora wasn't to be frank. Hell Mary was more brave and willing to take on challenges head on, while she (Nora) tended to observe and analyse before she took action, a Slytherin through and through.  
The common room it self was very sophisticated and stylish. Black deep leather couched and arm chairs with leg-rests.

She had followed Draco here and upon entering he had thrown him self on to the couch wad was at the moment watching her reaction to the room. When her eyes settled back oh him, he grinned and patted the seat beside him invitingly. She shrugged and slowly, sensually made her way towards him. Ultimately reaching him, she lowered her self into his lap, leaning back against him she closed her eyes in content as she breathed him his masculine scent and was enveloped by his warmth as he bought his arms around her. Gradually and leisurely she began to get sleepy, worn out the day's events she began to fall asleep in his arms. After awhile he settled her on the couch and made his way to find the other Slytherin's to make and finalise the party plans.

Draco walked down the stairs to get to the boys dormitory but on his way there he came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. She was grinning with that dirty smile of hers that made him feel very sick inside. "Yeah Drakie I heard you with that new girl".

He made a face. "What's it to you anyways".

"Drakie baby well what do you want me to think when people are telling me that my boyfriend has some girl laying on his lap"

His face screwed up as if he was in pain, "First thing first 'we' don't exist"

Pansy looked in confusion and replied, "Ha Drakie what you talking about of course we exist"

"No I mean as in Me and You together…not happening…ever…never ever…get the point woman, I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. I never will"

"But Drakie-poo…"

"NO! Get out of my way!"

Mary wakes up to the screeching of Pansy Parkinson and walks towards the commotion. "What the fuck is up your ass woman!" Mary says as she glares at Pansy.

"Humph! You're trying to steal my boyf..."

Before she could continue Draco walked towards her, leaned down face to face and sneered "For the last time I am not your Fucking boyfriend, I don't WANT to be your boyfriend in fact I never want to see you again, but that's one wish I can't have." With that he walks off towards the boys sleeping quarters with an angry stride.

Mary stares pensively at his retreating back. Turning to Parkinson shaking her head, "I never thought you'd really be this clueless." She says and walks of after Draco.

She caught up with him as he goes inside and lies down on his king sized bed. "Tell me the truth, did she really bother you that much?" she asked out of curiosity. He jumps slightly, not having heard her come in after him, turning to her in surprise he shakes his head as lies back down again. "Well why does she annoy you?"

"If she followed and cling to you all the time you'd be annoyed too", he snaps at her.

"Why you snapping at me I didn't I didn't do anything!"

"Fuck off!" Draco yells at her.

"No!"

With that Draco pulls out his wand and says a spell that sends Mary flying out of his room, hearing her land with a loud thud, he sighs in satisfaction. He closes his eyes and thinks of what wrong he could have done to deserve what was happening to him today.

Out of nowhere the door violently swings open and Mary strides through the room, making her way to him she pulls out her wand, and holds the tip to his throat. "Don't you ever, I mean ever think of doing that again!"

"Or?" Draco asks in a bored and calm manner as if he doesn't even care that he might be in the least bit of trouble.

"Or…" Mary says in a simular tone. "You'll lose what Pansy appreciates most about you!" she snarls. Putting her wand back she walks out of the room with a sway in her hips. Unknown to her Draco sits upright and starts coughing in incredulity at her daring. He gets up to follow her but thinking it better if he gave he time to cool down.

**Mary's Room**

Mary sat on the edge of her bed, gripping at her skirt in frustration, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. Suddenly she remembered the party, she realised she had heard extra noise in the common room. "SHIT!" Mary shrieked as she came to realisation that the party had already started, she opened up her suitcase of clothes that Dumbledore had zapped up for her. She looked into it and saw all her clothes packed, her jaw dropped in amazement that all her belongings were right in front of her. Beside that suitcase was another smaller one, this one was filled with her makeup.

She pulled out a short white frill skirt and an open back green tank top with a low neckline. She throws them on and looks for her new robes. After a few minutes of looking around the room learning where everything was she looked in her cupboard finding school robes and next to them a silky dark green robe with a silver fastening rope and on the top left was the Slytherin crescent. She put it on to cover her clothes and walked out and made her way to the library knowing that Nora would be there. Passing many Slytherin's she put the hood of her robe over her head and left.

**Library**

Nora was sitting at a table, reading a book called _History of Magic._ Flicking through the pages and scanning each page carefully. "Man these people are boring", she says quietly only so she could hear. She noticed someone was standing to her side; she looked up slowly noticing one hot looking African looking guy.

"Hey Gryffindor I'm Zabini. Zabini from Slytherin", he says seductively.

Looking pointedly at his Slytherin emblem, "Thankyou for the obvious captain oblivious", she says abruptly and turns back to her book.

He sits down and smirks as he brings up his hand and starts playing with a ringlet (A/N her hair people!). Nora fiercely snaps her book closed and slams it down as she, in one soft movement, stands up and pulls her wand out at him. "Touch the hair again and die!"

Right at that moment Mary walked in. She was about to tell Nora to get ready but instead her mouth opened and no words came out, shocked with the couple in front of her. She started mumbling silently to herself. She shakes her head and says, "NORA! We've only been her for like one day and you're already getting it on with the guys!"

Nora raises her brow and looks at Mary as if to say _are you serious?_ "Mary the guy was touching my hair." Her lower lip trembles at the atrocity.

Mary bites her lower lip trying to hide her laugh and mumbles, "Kinky fetish".

She looks down at Zabini, who was wearing the cheekiest grin on his face. She roles her eyes and mouths the word O.K. "Anyways Nora get up and use that wand to get dressed were already late for the party, and I got to change your appearance so no one recognises you. Oh and Zabini…"

"Blaise", he says to correct her.

"…Ok BLAISE not one word about any of this to anyone. Got it!" Mary warns Blaise.

Blaise frowns and looks up at her, "Girl you haven't been her a whole day and you trying to tell _me _what to do?"

"Umm that's exactly right".

Blaise chuckles and looks at Nora, smirks and looks up at Mary. "That's cool. Now I'll stay quiet as long as she…" He points towards Nora,"…is my date".

Nora's eyes snap wide open and she swiftly turns to Mary, shacking her head violently in refusal.

"Nah ah, nop. No. Hell No!" Nora abruptly stated. Mary looked at Nora with wide innocent eyes and cajoled sweetly.

"I love you." Then with an edge to her voice. "You owe me."

This made Nora mad, "I don't owe you shit Mary!"

Mary makes puppy eyes and begs "Please".

Nora roles her eyes, "Do I have a choice?" she asks rhetorically. Suddenly she smirks and looks towards Mary, "If I'm going down your going down with me."

As her eyebrow rose in confusion Mary said, "Pfft, right as if".

Nora looks at Mary, the smirk still on her face with an evil glint appearing in her eyes. She points her two index fingers and says shyly, "You have to fuck Draco in the middle of the common room."

"NO!"

"Ok" she said cheerfully. "I guess I'll just have to do him".

This time Blaise stands up. Looking rather possessive and jealous. "Hell No…"

Nora looks at Mary. They share a _look_. Looking back at Blaise, Nora has a mad glint in her eyes; she says rather eagerly, "Would you like to do him? Or I could do you both at the same time".

"How bout just me and you?" He invites.

"But I wanna do Draco too" Nora whins chidishly... stomping her foot to add effect.

At this Mary slaps her across the head.

**The party**

As the girls both walk in, Mary looking fabulous and well Nora definitely looked different, and Blaise stood on Nora's right, grinning like a fool. The girls looked hot, hot, and hot! Nora had zapped herself in a strapless black silk dress that just finished above the knees. With white high heels. Her hair was now a light brown, almost blonde. Her hair put up in a lose knot. Her makeup was nearly non existent.

The dancing couples came to a halt as every one stared at Nora. Whispering curiously to each other. Blaise had walked off to get the girls some drinks. Nora noticed non other then the Slytherin Prince come towards her.

"Halloo" Looking down her dress suggestively.

Nora giggles and smirks, looking up at Mary, who looks like she's about to throw the biggest tantrum ever. Nora's smirk widens as she looks back at Draco with a look of her own, she steps closer and pecks him softly on the lips as a way of greeting. He grins to himself knowing that she was his type of girl. At this time Mary was looking annoyed and stalked off away from the two. She had to leave, or else she knew she would get violent.

She had walked out of the common room, and was just circling the corridors. When she bumps into something that shouldn't have been there at all. It was Harry Potter; she had bumped into him while he was prowling the castle under his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here Slytherin?"

Mary replies back, "What are you doing here Gryffindor?"

He snaps, "What's it to you Slytherin."

"Its Mary get it right", She says as she sighs ad walks away.

He grabs her arm noticing she was upset. Being the noble Gryffindor that he is he asked what was wrong. Mary hesitated for a second before telling him all.

At the end of her story, Harry nods sympathetically and asks if she would like him to accompany her back to her common room.

"Ha", Mary laughed. "Look can you do me a favour?"

He frowned and looked at her surprised, "Err yeah sure."

"Come into the party with me please."

"Me come with you? To the Slytherin party? Are you crazy?" was what escaped Harry's mouth.

All Mary could do was smile and gently nod her head. She was looking at him with pleading eyes now, a face no one could say no to.

"Fine"

A wide smile appeared on her face. She walked towards him and embraced him in a thankful hug. He smelled heavenly, he had cologne on and when she hugged him, he had embraced her back and she was startled by the body muscle he had. When he pulled away from the hug she had stared at him and slowly caressed his arms. Harry had noticed this, and for some reason he had flexed his muscles, just enough to make he awe in admiration, this pleased him. He grabbed her hands away from his arms and placed them to her sides. "Let's go".

"Wait Harry, umm do you mind if I fix you up a bit?"

He looked at her like she was speaking gibberish. "Fix me up? What's wrong with me?" he had looked a little hurt. Luckily Mary had picked up on this.

"Just so you can match what my outfit is like, and I mean I want you to be the hottest one there." Mary said licking and gently biting her bottom lip.

This made Harry laugh. "Whatever"

"Good. Now were to start?"

**Back at the party**

"Come here" Draco had suggested Nora sit on his lap for awhile and all her replies would be plain and simple…

"NO!"   
"Look wont bite… hard", Draco by now had a bit too much to dink he wasn't exactly drunk but he was just out of it. He captured Nora's arm and was tugging gently at her arm. "Please"

"Eww don't beg its disgusting", with that she rolled her eyes and sat in his lap. Her back supported by one of his arms, his other arm resting casually on her thigh. He had started to take a liking to this remarkable witch, yet deep down his thoughts were on Mary and how he had reacted earlier. She was on the other hand brand new to Hogwarts. She hadn't even been there a day and he was already fighting with her.

Then it came to him that he had never seen this breathtaking witch sitting on his lap before. He thought of what year she might have been in, and was wondering if she was a Ravenclaw, considering that Ravenclaw and Slytherin got along with each other just as Hufflepuff got along with Gryffindor.

He was now teasing her thighs, stroking one finger up and down. Placing tiny circles every here and there. Nora didn't exactly hate this feeling. Damn she wanted every guy I Hogwarts. Her fasciation with the Harry Potter novels out in the real world was the cause of this. She had fallen for practically every guy in the book, well the hotties anyway.

She wasn't that deep in thought that she didn't notice Draco leaning in for a kiss, one she never experienced, at the same moment gasps filled the common room. She jumped out of Draco's lap to see what was going on. Her jaw hit the ground in her shock and amazement, there at the common room entrance was Mary, looking dazzling, with Harry…

_Wow_… This thought was echoed buy all females present. He was wearing one of the hottest powder blue industry shirts ever, n really nice, black jeans. The shirt tucked out making him look tough. His hair was gelled to help the messy look, he had removed his glasses ad had on contact lenses, and this accented his emerald eyes tremendously. His and was around Mary's waste anchoring her to him. She was wearing a wide, full smirk.

Draco too had risen to see what the commotion was about. When his eyes fell upon the Gryffindor his blood boiled, when he saw it was Mary at his side… his blood evaporated. He was beyond furious that she'd dare bring a fucking Gryffindor into the Slytherin common room… most especially _that_ Gryffindor.

"What the _hell_ are _you _doing with _him_" he snarled coldly, looking at Harry as if he were filth.

"_Harry _kindly suggested that he walk me back, he was so sweet that I couldn't resist asking him if he would accompany me to the party… as my date." Mary replied smugly.

Nora's sauntered up to Draco, resting her hand on his shoulder tying to calm him down, before something bad happened. Mary was pushing it tonight. Nora smirks and says tuning to Draco, "Don't worry Draco, she's just bitchy cause she didn't get someone…" she clears her throat purposely, "…ahem I meant something". She throws Mary an arched look. Draco was pleased by this comment, he smirked.

Draco scanned the room for a good looking girl. His eyes landed on a pretty brunette, with deep brown eyes and one hell of a body. "You! Here" he commanded the girl.

She fluttered her eye lashes and pranced her way over. Once she reached him he grabbed her and pulled her close and tuned her so they were both facing Mary. He lay his chin on the top of her head, from behind, smirked slimly at Mary, as he says "Maybe but then again, who'd wanna do her".

"Ha" she once again made her way to him, she curled he finger to instruct him to bend over so she could whisper something to him. "Do you realise how little I had to umm persuade Harry to come here?" she whispered rhetorically. Leaning back so he could see her licking her lips evocatively.

He simply shrugged, but with the tightening in his jaw she could tell she was getting him pissed. He just wasn't pissed enough. He made his way back to the armchair and slumped into it, as the pretty brunette he had picked out, took the same position Nora was once in. Nora tries to hide her laughter not realising that Harry was edging his way towards her, until she felt his fingers curl around her wrist.

Mary watched Draco irritated with what she was viewing, and then a thought popped into her head. She rubbed her forehead and spotted Blaise in the background. She walked to him grabbed his upper arm and pulled back to where Draco was sitting.

"What are…" he asked but being interrupted by Mary lifting her finger towards her lip suggesting he keep quiet. She sat him down on the couch opposite Draco. she looked down at a confused Blaise. She smirked and sat down straddling his lap. Soon her lips were working out with his.

She started grinding her pelvis against his. He groans and starts thrusting up against her. They start to get really into it before she hears a really deep growl, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground looking up at Draco's ice cold expression. "What kind of a slut are you?" he snaps fiercely.

"Well better get use to it if I'm gonna be a proper Slytherin". With saying that she sees Draco's leg motion towards her.

"FUCK NO!" Blaise yelled as he grabbed Draco before he could kick her.

Everyone was now standing there watching Draco in silence. They all knew he had temper but never had anyone thought he would try and kick a girl. Draco was staring dead on at his audience. He was giving them all glares, when he turned back around Harry and Nora had their wands aimed straight at his throat. Nora looked seriously disappointed and disgusted in him. She brings her wand down and changes herself back to Nora. Ignoring Draco's shocked and disbelieving face, she grabs Mary up and starts walking outside.

* * *

**A/N Guy's just FYI we will write as many chaps as possible with or without reviews, coz we know, as readers, that its always nicer to read a looooooooooong story rather then a short one.  
Non the less we realy appreciate the wonderful reviews! Thank you for you support! **

**Thank you: CelticRoseOfTheLake, can't wait to hear form you about chap 2 ;) hint hint we're so glad you found it funi… thanks for the cookies! Mmmmmmmm.  
XxSpeckAxLynnAxX, wow! Lol once again were more than delighted to hear that you guys enjoyed it, the whole point of this story was to make people laugh, good to know its working. Hope to hear from you guys again.**

**THANK YOU! YOU GUYS MADE US FEEL SOOOOOOOOOO SPEACEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! ... Next chap (3) is dedicated to you, our much loved reviewers! We simply adore reading how much you enjoy our story: D Chap 3 is in the Process of being written.**

**Devilzwolf and Tammy01  
Saturday 2nd of December 2005 at 1:10pm Sydney, Australia time** ** ---- this will be written to show when it was posted. **


	3. living with the enemy

**DISCLAIMER:  Tammy: do we own Harry? Devil: nope. Do we own Draco? Tammy: Grr no we don't. Devil: So what do we own? Tammy: Well we own Mary and Nora, but everything else aint ours! Devils: Oh and don't forget we own the so-called plot which we don't have at the moment lol! Tammy: that's true.**

**(A/N yes we love takin our time to update..not..we done this as fast as we could, every opportunity we took. Anyways read read read oh and review plzz…now this chappie n da nxt 1 wont have a real plot but we need them to develop the story... AND guess what! We on school holidays so we'll be updating a little faster hopefully kk I think ill shut it now :) )**

**Outside the dungeons**

As they both walked out of the common room Mary starts shaking and asks Nora if they can just sit somewhere. Nora agrees but walks them down the corridor a little before sliding down the wall to the cold floor. Mary looks down at Nora, sighs and joins her on the floor.

"Do you want to go back?" Nora asks after a moment of silence.

"Go back to the party? No way"

"No I mean back home."

Mary placed her head in her hands, looked to Nora, smiled and asked, "Do you?"

"Well I just think to myself that its all just fun, and then I don't feel so homesick…" Before Nora could continue someone had approached them.

"Excuse me ladies but my guess is that you two are too young to be out at this time. Now I'll just turn my head around and pretend this never happened and when I turn back I want to see you both gone"

Nora turns to glare at the bastard who had dared to interrupt them! Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she looked up at non other than the hot Australian soccer player Harry Kewell! She starts to cough and poked Mary madly to get her attention.

"What the fuck do…" she stoped in the middle of her sentence and started mumbling non-sense.

"Your…you're…your…Ha…Har..."

Nora nudged Mary in the ribs to make her stop. She whispered, "Where in another dimension idiot, he's not the same guy".

Mary face had a blank expression.

"Um sir do we know you?" Nora asked sweetly.

He grinned, "Well obviously not. I young ladies, am Professor Kewell"

"Really? What do you teach Professor?" Nora asked in much too obvious doubt.

"Defence against the dark arts" he replied. With that he turned the other way and walked off… he so didn't have the time for students.

Nora turned to Mary as he walked away. Mary was dazing at his retreating back, her mouth slightly dropped. Mary was debating wether or not she should pinch herself, to see if this was just a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful dream, or if it actually happened…

**Staff meeting**

Professor McGonagall shook her head in confusion, "What kind of new policy?"

"The castle will be bewitched to hold over two hundred rooms", Dumbledore had started.

"Two hundred extra rooms?" McGonagall asked in shock. "What will they be used for?"

"Starting from the fifth year and up, each room will be occupied with a male and female from every house".

McGonagall's mouth had dropped. Thinking that the head master must have been kidding. Knowing he had a greater wit then make the houses live together, but seeing the glint in his eyes made her realize he was dead serious. "It will not work! They'll kill each other"

"My dear Minerva that is the point of this whole new policy. It will work and in a way it will improve house unity".

"But Headmaster I don't think the students will approve of this news and when were you planning on letting them know?" McGonagall inquired.

"Well I plan on letting them know tonight if all goes well with the department. I also need Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in a room together", Dumbledore said tentatively.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both stood to argue to this but before either could say a thing Dumbledore had raised his hand to them to stop them from talking. "My mind has been made up". He smiled and moved to the other side of the room, as if to focus on the others while he discussed the rest of the staff meeting issues.

After an hour of discussion he was about to adjourn the meeting when he remembered something he forgot to mention. "Minerva, Severus. I need a female from each of your house that will aid Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to get along. Any suggestions?"

_Umm…_both Professors thought.

"I have two girls in mind", Professor Kewell had announced as he stood up.

"Oh and who do you have in mind?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat.

"Mary from Slytherin and Nora from Gryffindor", a grin appeared on his face. Dumbledore smiled, this meant that he approved.

"It's Monday and classes are to start in five minutes. Good day everyone". With this Dumbledore left the meeting and everyone followed him out.

**Potions Classroom **

"Do you think that if we sit next to each other people will freak?" Nora smirked as she asked Mary while they stood outside their potions class.

"Ha of course", she replied with the same smirk on her face.

The girls stepped into the classroom together and made their way to the table just behind where Draco was sitting with Blaise. Mary stiffened as she remembered the party. She squeezed her eyes shut and took her seat. Nora eyed Mary curiously before she realised why her mood had changed. She was now sitting stiff in her chair. Nora bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear.

"Remember its all fun".

This made a wide smile appear on Mary's face. She relaxed and started tapping the side of her thigh, waiting for Snape which a real bore. She had to do something or else she would die of boredom even before classes had started. Hogwarts wasn't as crazy as she thought it would be. Then an idea popped into her head, she got up and looked out the long corridors. No sign of Snape.

She made her way over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

"Hey Mary", Blaise welcomed Mary, but she had no intentions of stopping there. She continued to the front of the class where Harry was sitting with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. She snaked her arm around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek hello. He hadn't turned around to see who it was but his cheeks were blushing anyways. **(A/N wouldn't it be funny if it was Draco instead of Mary…hahaha…back to the story**) once he turned to see who it was with a smile

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Ha! Me? I'm absolutely fine". She glanced to the side to see what reaction his friends had to this warm welcome.

Hermione's mouth was as open as it could get and Ron was glaring at Harry's way. Mary not being sure if it was jealously or anger, looked at him and greeted him as well. "Oh Harry could I have a word please?"

Harry nodded and followed her, he had no choice to follow her or not because she grabbed his wrist softly and was tugging at him to join her in the silent corner of the class. Now since everyone was talking amongst themselves no one noticed everyone except for Draco and Blaise.

Nora had been watching her friend closely, to see what the whole point of doing that was when her eye caught Draco scowling. Blaise however was staring her body up and down and did not give a damn what she was doing. Finding this situation some what amusing Nora had risen from her seat and went to stand in between the back of the boys. She leaned down between them to whisper in their ears, "And here I thought you guys liked me".

Both Draco and Blaise turned to stare at Nora, one in mere annoyance and the other in fascinated horror. Draco was unable how this fucking Gryffindor had tricked and humiliated him yesterday in his own common room! Even still… for a lousy gryff she was damn hot!

Nora seeing Blaise annoyance with her grew fascinated, not 24 hours ago the guy was hot on her and now… now he, he was a cool as ice.

Blaise began to glare at Nora, wanting her to piss off, the damn slut! How fucking dare she come within 10 feet of him after dumping him last night for Draco for heavens sake! Nora herself started to get pissed, well what the hell, and fuck him too! She turned to Draco and pasted the warmest and sexiest smiles she could master as she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth in a hello kiss.

"And how are you this sweet morning Draco? Miss me last night? I'm sorry I couldn't spend the night with you! I was busy with Harry!" she practically screamed.

Every one in the room froze at this.

"She's just kidding", Draco told the class looking nervous and embarrassed.

**Great Hall-dinner-Dumbledore's short speech**

"Now that we have all filled ourselves with the delightful food Hogwarts has to offer I have a special announcement to make. Now as most of you know we have been stressing for house unity, and the ministry have decided on a new policy", Dumbledore searched the room to see the emotions on the students faces. Some were blank as others were confused. "Two students, a male and a female, from each house will be put together to live in the same dormitory. Now before anyone asks the castle will be bewitched to with-hold over two hundred extra dormitories. Now in your home common rooms there is a list of the pairings".

As he turned to sit down he noticed every student had their jaws dropped wide open. He smirked and sat.

**Gryffindor common room**

Ron and Hermione stare blankly at the list unable to believe that their best friend was teamed up with the Slytherin bitch, the Slytherin loving bitch (A/N that would be Nora) and the Slytherin ferret himself. Hermione turns to Ron, "Well at least were together".

"HEY HARRY YOUR WITH MARY, NORA AND FERRET!" Ron yelled over to Harry.

Nora dropped her book when she heard what Ron had said. She got up and started to jump uncontrollably because she was put in with her best friend and the guys she wanted to fuck. Well the GUY she wanted to fuck, considering Mary had been in love with the Slytherin god. "Hehehehehehehehehe" she giggled as she jumped round like a loony.

Everyone turned to stare at her. They had all come to realise she was wacko! (A/N love you Nora...XXTammyXX).

**Slytherin common room**

"THAT BITCH!" pansy cried as she started flinging her stubby arms at Goyle's chest. She had seen that Mary was paired in the same room as Draco. "This isn't fair! I wanna be with him! I DESEVE to be with him!" she continued to whine. "I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM! I WANT HIM! ...MINE! MINE! MI…"

Fortunately Draco walked in as she was saying this and hurled a silencio charm towards her. "Stupid arrogant bitch", he cursed under his breath as he flung himself onto his favourite armchair, but that didn't change the ill-fated fact the he was stuck with Mary, Nora AND POTTER for the rest of his school life!

"Hey Drake who you in with?" some random Slytherin called out.

Draco rolled his eyes; he just wanted to forget who he was stuck with. "Mary. Nora and Potter. Terry and Padma (Ravenclaw). Hannah and Justin (Hufflepuff)".

"Ouch", the boy flinched. "Tough luck aye".

"Not as tough as your gonna get it if you don't piss off!" Draco snapped as he tuned his icy eyes to glare directly at the stupid Slytherin who couldn't even notice he was in a bad mood.

"Not looking so happy today sunshine" Mary said sarcastically as she passed Draco to check whose room she was in.

"You're living with me buttercup" he replied in the same sarcasm.

She scanned the list and shrugged "Well I'm with Nora and Harry too. So it's all good for me. Too bad you're in my dorm or else I would have had the perfect group. That Terry Boot isn't half bad; he's kind of cute actually". She walked off.

He watched her as she walked away and silently laughed at her. Maybe being in the same dorm as her won't be so bad. Think of the ways he could make her go insane. Ah the pleasure!

**The New Dormitory**

"And if you follow me quickly, considering I still have another hundred people to escort, I will show you your rooms. Mary and Nora your room is through that door, Draco and Harry your room is through that one, Terry and Justin yours is through that door and Padma and Hannah your one is through that last door. Now you can imagine how many we had to fit in so sorry for the small space. Anyways if there aren't any questions I must leave. Goodbye" Professor McGonigal had showed them to their new dorms and was now leaving.

Draco's eyes scanned the room; he was staring at the décor. "It's like being in a bloody circus", he mumbled.

Sure enough the room had all 4colours, Scarlet, Green, blue and yellow. The walls were each painted in a different colour. The couches however were black leather, and there was a silver coffee table. The fireplace had the four colours draped over the mantle.

Everyone's jaws were dropped, with a disgusted look on their face. "Umm…vote on a new décor anyone?" Nora asked.

"Hell yeah." And "Yeahs" were coming from different directions.

"Silver and black should be the theme. I mean they very sophisticated colours, and well they way better then living in what Draco considers a circus". Mary spoke up with a pleading look on her face as if to beg the others in changing the colours, and quick!

"Whatever just get rid of it now please", Padma groaned. "It's starting to hurt my beautiful eyes".

"I don't understand this whole thing! You the fuck do we have to share a bloody dorm? My god father will definitely be hearing about this!" Draco complained as he started to walk into his brand new room.

"Daddy's boy" Harry taunted. He then turned to Nora, grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Think you could Avada be please", he begged and cried mockingly before collapsing onto the couch.

(A/N well well sorry this has taken so long but you all know the story bout our complications. Well just want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone at fan fic…and a special thanks to our reviewers. Mwaaa xxxx u don't go unappreciated! On the positive side, we have almost finished chappie 4 :) so yes wont be too long… REVIEWWWW PLZZZZ we aint gonna update unless we get at least 5 reviews 4 dis chappie)

Updated on 25th December… Christmas day at 3:46pm


	4. Fights and Broken Bones

Chapter 4- fights and broken bones

Disclaimer: sits and twiddles thumbs do-do-do-dum-dum-dum…not mine.

The Dormitory 

"STOP MOVING POTTER!"

"NO YOU STOP MOVING FERRET"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP MOVING AND GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

For the third night this week Nora was once again woken by Harry and Draco's bickering. This became a regular routine at 3 or 4 BLODDY AM IN THE MORNING. Nora was on the verge of tears on the thought of having another sleepless night. She was pale, her eyes were blood shot, and she looked like the living dead. Mary continued to sleep, she learnt to block them out, although the girls were in separate rooms from the boys, the wall between them was as thin as paper. This is how it had worked. The Gryffindor and Slytherin girls had been put in a room, the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys in another room and the same applied to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's.

"AINT SCARED OF YOU GRYFFINDOR!" Draco bellowed. This was also his third sleepless night, but unlike Nora he still managed to look as breath-taking as always. Each night he was edging to avada Potter's ass, but knew if he done that, the psychopathic Nora would do much worse to him. Not that he was scared of her that is… (A/N ahem….) there had been so many times were he just wanted to get up and leave this dorm, but then he would remember that this is effecting his marks as well, and his father would be furious if he didn't go exceptional in his marks.

"OH YEAH! WANT ME TO COME IN THERE THEN?" she warned him through her tone.

"LIKE I CARE"

Harry raised his head and said very softly, "I'm guessing you're her bitch".

"YOU LIL FUCKING SCARHEADED DICK!" Draco had yelled before lunging himself at the boy.

With that Nora picked herself off the bed and stormed out of her room, slamming the door open so that it woke up Mary. She marched into the boy's room, also slamming their door, reaching Draco she grabbed him from his pretty blonde hair, and dragged him up.

"OUCH! GET OFF!"

"No"

"GET OFF!"

"Um no"

Draco was getting really frustrated now. "WOMAN!"

Nora still refused to let go, she made it worse by dragging him across the room. His body twisted oddly due of the height difference. She continued dragging him out of the boy's room and into her and Mary's room. "Bought you a present Mary, enjoy". She let go of his hair and shoved him in the room before slamming the door closed and locking them in the room. Yelling from the other side of the door, Nora said sweetly, "Now Draco you stay there tonight and ill stay with Harry. Sweet dreams".

Mary's head fully rose for the first time during this whole fiasco. Yawning she decided to get up to close the light Nora had turned on while dumping Draco in the room. She threw her covers over and sat up, shifting her feet to find her slippers. Wearing guy black boxers and a white tank top she made her way over and switched the lights off.

"Is it me or do you girls have a little knowledge on all of us already?"

Mary's eyes snapped open at the rhetorical question. She had thought that she and Nora were acting too up front. They needed to be more hushed and gradually they would be accepted by their fellow peers. "Ha! Nah but seems like it though doesn't it?"

"Lumos", Draco whispered and a light from his wand appeared. This helped Mary find her way back to her bed. "Well at least you arrived in time for the first Hogwarts dance. Yuk!"

"Oh great!" she replied sarcastically. "I hate dances. Just excuses for some pathetic little immature prick to try and rub up against you and get a little dry action". She spat as she lay herself back down into her mattress. Hearing Draco shift and sit onto Nora's bed, Mary shifted her weight onto her side and rested her head on her elbow.

"I guess you can put it like that. Wait a second. Accio lamp" the lamp that had been sitting on the bookshelf on the other side of the room came flying at Draco's command. It sparked up. He was watching her and remembered the party, and what he had tried to do. He remembered the look on her face when she realized he was going to hit her. "Look about the other day. I'm sorry. Its just you can't bring in Gryffindor's and expect me to be happy bout it".

She snorted, shook her head and turned around so her back was facing Draco. "Goodnight" and with that she feel asleep.

The next day was pretty normal considering it was finally the weekend. Harry hanged out with his two best friends, Hannah and Padma were hanging out outside with a couple of other girls, Terry and Justin had become closer and were in somewhere in the castle playing wizard chest. So all who were left in the dorm common room were Draco, Mary and Nora. Draco was relaxing on the sofa since he had slept in the most uncomfortable bed in Hogwarts, while Mary and Nora were just sitting at the dining table talking and laughing.

"...and she was full on him". Mary was gossiping to Nora.

"Loser!" Nora really had no interest in what Mary was saying but then again she had nothing better to do. "Hey you do realize he's all by himself."

Mary looked at her friend confused, "Who?"

Nora nodded her head in Draco's direction; she winked at Mary as soon as her head had turned back. She got up and walked towards the sofa. She was up to something. While walking towards the sofa she reached out for the bowl of water. She walked up and was now leaning over him; his hand was thrown over his eyes so he could sleep. She looked up towards Mary and grinned. She softly poked him to see if he was awake. When he didn't move she continued. She stuck her hand in the bowl and ran it very, very softly over Draco's cheek and slid it down to his chin. Draco was reacting positively to this, he was smirking. She continued running her hand down his body till she finally reached his lower abdomen.

"Don't you dare", Mary whispered fiercely when she noticed the look of pleasure on Nora's face.

_Sorry _Nora mouthed. With that she gently rubbed him between the thighs. Draco was now groaning and growing hard. She was pleased now. She removed her hand and dipped it into the bowl again, this time splashing his pants, so it looked like he had an 'accident'.

Nora grabbed the bowl and ran back over to the table were she was conversing with Mary. "Mary you know what to do". Grinning Nora stood again and walked out of the dorm.

Mary guessed there was nothing to do then to wake Draco up. She sat at the end of the couch and watched him for a while. She could not believe that after years of admiring Draco she couldn't believe he was right in front of her. She examined the remainder of his face that was not hiding under his hand. His cheeks were spotless, no flaws at all, then down to his jaw. It was firm yet unbelievably graceful. His lips looked so pink and tempting. She had to get him in some way.

She stood up, "Draco! What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled at him while pointing towards his lap.

Out of shock him sat straight up, looked at her as if she was crazy then looked down at his pants and his eyes grew wide while his cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson. "I umm… what the fuck…"

"Hmm dreaming of me were you". Mary said and laughed at him. "Ah tiff, tiff". She walked over and sat on his favourite armchair, resting her legs over the chairs arms.

Draco stared at her sit in his favourite chair. He remembered his pants and quickly jumped up and ran to his room when he realised he had also had an arousal. He tripped twice on the rug.

_Clumsy boy_, Mary thought to herself. She was going to enjoy having this time with him. Looking at his room door she checked if he was coming. When she saw he wasn't coming, she quickly got up ran to the table put on her lip-gloss and fixed her hair up. She ran back to the chair and took her previous position. _Any day now…_she thought as she waited for him to reappear.

"Ok I'm off to Hogsmeade. Bye." Draco yelled as he walked out of his room.

"No! Wait! What am I suppose to do by myself?" Mary replied as she got up and walked to block him from leaving.

Draco glared at her and grabbed her by her arms, lifting her up and placing her to the side so he could leave, "I don't really know, and I really don't care. Bye"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Draco stopped, and spun around coming face to face with the brunette (A/N actually probably face to chest but anyways…) he studied the look she was giving him. He licked his bottom lip and raised his eyebrow, "What? Am I the one who came and sat next to me saying how much I hate Potter? And then was it me who rocked up to a Slytherin…" he emphasised on the word Slytherin, "…party with Potter?"

Mary shook her head and looked away. She couldn't believe this was the reason he had been giving her attitude. She took a step even closer to him and turned to glare at him, "Fine". She took two steps backwards this time, giving him access to leave. She had a look of total disappointment. She had ruined her chances of ever getting with the guy she had fantasised about.

Not knowing what else to say Draco let a little smile appear, he bent down so he could be at eye level to her, "Prove how much you despise him and then…well then we will see who you're going to be a loyal friend too". He grabbed the dumb-founded girl's wrist and they left the dorm together.

"What…what? How…how am I suppose to do that?" she stuttered as she was pulled out of the dorm.

"You should pay attention to the Gryffindor girl. She knows good tactics". He suggested. "Bitch knows how to embarrass and get under someone's skin", he mumbled softly to himself.

Great Hall

"Ronald! Seriously just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can just stare at my breasts all day!" Hermione was aggravated because Ron had been very mesmerised by her breast. She had been with him since the end of their fourth year, but secretly she had always wanted Harry. He was the kind of guy that appreciated a girl. She had watched him being flirted up by countless of girls and every time she would get so jealous, but after many years of training she learned to hide her jealousy because she didn't want anyone finding out about her crush. Especially Ron.

"But 'Mione…" Ron had started to say, trying to find an excuse.

"Guy's look I know you are in love and stuff, but please, can't we just hang like friends today please?" Harry pleaded. If the two weren't all affectionate to each other they were fighting. Harry had become jealous of Ron when he started dating Hermione. He had fallen for Hermione in their third year but had always held back because he knew if she didn't feel the same that their friendship would be ruined.

"Sorry Harry. So how is it living with ferret boy?" Hermione apologised.

Harry groaned as if he was in pain, "Please don't remind me of that bastard".

"Me? A bastard? Well Mary what do you think?" standing behind them was Draco and Mary. They had walked into the great hall to find Draco's friends, if you could call them that. He looked down to the pretty girl who he had now collected under his arm. "Well? Babe?"

Mary gave Draco a death stare and shook her head as if to say she agreed with Harry, but then a smirk appeared on her face as she faced the golden trio, "Noway you're a bastard babe. Their just jealous I guess. I mean its not easy being a Scar head, a weasel and a mudblood".

Harry looked at Mary as if she was a mutilated. The look of disgust took over his expression. She had used him that night of the party and had lied about wanting to be friends with him. Ron looked at Mary as if she was about to pounce on him, and Hermione was frowning. Hermione had hated Mary the first moment she saw her, she knew she was in it for the popularity, but what none of them seemed to understand is how she had grasped on the Slytherin way so fast.

Suddenly they hear a tapping of a foot behind them. Mary noticed that Harry was wearing a smirk of delight. As the two slowly turned around, a fist collided with Draco's jaw. He yelped in pain.

"What was that about mudbloods Mary? I didn't quite catch that?" Nora asked in Assyrian (A/N it's a Middle Eastern language). She continued in Assyrian, "Have you forgotten who we are? We are NOT them! We don't belong here."

Mary replied, "Eat shit Nora! I'll do what I want!" and with that she walked off. Hearing her so-called-friend in the background.

"Mos era kallipta!" Nora screamed out after her. Nora turned to face a shocked Draco, "YOU BITCH!" she draws back her fist and this time punches him in the nose, breaking it.

Hospital Wing

Nora, feeling slightly guilty about breaking Draco's nose, decided to escort him to the hospital wing. While thinking of how much she's starting to hate Malfoy, she bursts into tears as madam Pomfrey bustles in and out getting the stuff to fix it, gradually her tears turn into sobs, catching Pomfrey immediately attention.

"Dear child what's gotten into you?" Pomfrey asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Nora snapped, glaring continually at Draco. With that she turned around and walked out.

Walking down the long and dark corridors to her new Common room she thought of ways in which to torture and humiliate Draco.

_Bloody fucking mother fucker, how fucking dare he! How could she say shit like that?_ reaching the entrance of the common room she bit out the password "Snuggle Worm" … _ Fucking stupid bumblebee what kind of stupid password is that! _(A/N italics are thoughts)_  
_

She practically stumped into the room and to the couch in which she flung herself on. _Bloody stupid situation, why me? Why us?... _

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Terry Boot walked in, whistling a merry tune… _fucken stupid Terry why the fuck are you so happy dontcha know it's a depressing day?_

Terry tossed himself on to the couch beside her, "Hey Nora" he greeted. Nora really didn't like his way too happy tone… Noticing her glare Terry immediately knew something was wrong, Nora was usually happy go lucky chick, always smiling. "Hey what's up? What's with the look? What happened?" a dark look passed over his face "Did someone annoy you? Did the Slytherin bitch do something I going to make him regret? How come Mary aint here?"

At the mention of Draco and Mary, Nora's eyes flooded with tears as she began to sob. Eyes wide in surprise and horror Terry immediately drew her into his arm and let her cry into his chest.

"Shhh, hush now, tell me what happened and I'll make it better…" Terry softly whispered as gently held her while rubbing her back tenderly.

"Mary (_sob)_ called Hermione a Mudblood… (_Sob)_… punched Draco… (_Sob)_… broken nose… (_Sob_)."

Terry, being in Ravenclaw he was, put the pieces together and knew that the foolish Slytherin had somehow gotten Mary to call Hermione a _Mudblood _and Nora not wanting to hurt her friend had hit Draco instead.

He continued to soothingly rock her till her sobs died away and her breathing settled into long and even breaths, she slept in his bed that night. He had no wish to let go and he was sure she wouldn't mind… not with the she cuddled against him.

The next morning

Her dreams were filled with Draco, Draco and more Draco. The images so vividly kept in her memory. She dreamed of his exquisite body, his mesmerising smirk and his low husky voice. Dreaming of the scene of herself being huddled into his arms and him whispering soft kind words to her, but then just as fast as the dream had started it finished. A knock on her door disturbed her wonderful dream.

"Mary wake the bloody hell up!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Groggily she rose to her feet, threw on her robe and made her way top open the door. Once she had opened the door the person standing opposite made her wish she had just stayed in bed and continued the dream.

"What do you want Nora? Come to scream at me? Or are you looking for someone else's nose to break?"

Nora let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes. "The only reason I'm here, not by choice may I add, is to let you know that the idiot is being let out of the hospital and Snape suggested I come and tell you."

"And…?"

"And…you have to pick him up". Nora scowled.

"Pfft. Why me?" She was now leaning on the door frame.

As Nora rubbed her forehead, she fell silent for a moment thinking of the right way to put what she was just about to say. "Because you are in the same dorm as him, and…" she started to sneer now, "your also one of them."

The look on her friends face as she said that was too much for Mary to handle. As she tossed her hair to one side Mary sighed and just closed the door in her face. Knowing Nora if she was angry before, she would be furious at this moment.

Banging her back hard into the door, Mary had tears running down her face. She had no one now. She slid down the door and stayed there in a heap on the floor.

Hospital Wing (again)

"Looking very … attractive today" Draco had commented sarcastically once Mary had come in. he could tell she had been crying because her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and she had light tear stains on cheeks.

He watched her walk across the room ignoring his comment with a wave of her hand. She walked to the back of the hospital wing and disappeared behind the white curtain for ten minutes before reappearing.

"You do realise I don't need someone to pick me up" he told her as he watched her pack his school robes into a bag and was searching for his school tie and shoes. "Err… Mary? What are you looking for?"

"The rest of your pureblood clothes. I can't find your stupid tie and shoes", she mumbled.

A grin appeared on his face. She was acting like all the other Slytherin's. She was there at all his beckoning call. "Ah I see you've come to your senses and realised that I am the master and the rest of you all my little…"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! If you do I will gladly damage your nose so you can spend another night getting the bones repaired" her voice warned him as she found his tie and shoes and threw them in the bag with his robes.

"HEY! HEY! They're expensive robes! You don't just throw them in like that! The shoes will definitely ruin them", he informed her as he bounced off the bed and grabbed the bag out of her hands and pulled out his robes, checking for any damage. "Oh you're lucky they're fine". He let out a sigh of relief and turned to make her hold the bag with his shoes and tie. He held out the bag out for her but she just stood there shaking her head at him. He noticed that her eyes had a sparkle in them. Thinking that she was happy to see him he smiled. Man was he wrong.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" She had pushed his chest making him land on the bed. The tears had started to flow again. "YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOUR ROBES!" she snatched the robes back out from his grip and held it in one of her hands. Giving Draco a watery smirk she held the robe out the Hospital wing window, the side that was surrounded by water. She let go.

He ran to the window, quickly searching his pyjamas for his wand but he couldn't find it. So he watched his expensive robes fall to their watery death. Once the robes were out of sight he turned to her. Holding her wrist he dragged back to the other side of the room, grabbed his bag in the other hand and still holding her wrist in the other he left making his way back to their room, ignoring all her cursing and pleas. "You're pretty stupid for a pureblood!"

"I am not!"

Draco thinking that she had protested about being called stupid continued to drag her up, but what he didn't know was she was protesting to being called a pureblood.

(A/N so what did you think about this chapter?)

(A/N Well that was fun. So this is chapter 4 done. Another 396 chapters left. Aha jokes. Well happy new year pplz!

Hopefully this chapter will get more reviews. We love you all, but we'll love you more if you give us reviews.

Sorry about the late update once again, this time I blame the idiot who drove his car through my Tammy bedroom wall)

xxLovexx

xxTammyxx

xxDevilzxx


	5. Flirt

**Disclaimer- Nora: Mary just tell them its not ours!**

**Mary: Nope.**

**Nora: Do it. Just do it.**

**Mary: No**

**Nora: Too late I just did.**

**Mary glares at Nora**

**Nora runs away and hides behind Blaise**

**Blaise looks very scared…**

**The end**

…**btw…not ours…**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 5**

**Flirt**

It had been a fortnight since the girls arrival to the new realm and they had already had their first fight and they had also instantly made up deciding that if they were stuck in this new world together they might as well pull through together. The sleeping arrangements had permanently changed to Harry and Nora in one room and the Slytherin's in the other room. It was only to protect the boys from hexes that they would have surely thrown at one another if kept in a room secluded with just each other as company.

They had all awaken to a sunny Wednesday morning and gone down to breakfast. Mary had taken a liking to Ricky Warrington who was in his sixth year, a year above them. She had sat with him for the last couple of days, talking joking and of course making fun of the younger year students (it's what Slytherin's do best). That morning as Ricky had started talking about Quidditch he lost Mary's attention. She had no love for the sport at all; she found it useless and boring. She pretended to be listening as she ate her breakfast and looked over to the Gryffindor table hoping to make eye contact with her friend. She scanned the table and noted that Nora was no where in sight. She looked once more this time scrutinizing everyone just in case she had made a choice to change her appearance. _Nope. Err no. Definitely not Nora. _She kept looking for her when she heard Nora's unmistaken able laugh. She whipped her head to where her laugh was coming from and saw that she was leaning forward on the Head table. _Why is she with the teachers?_ Mary was now utterly confused. She saw that Snape was positioned at the opposite end of the table, as well as Professor Vector and Hagrid. Dumbledore sat in the middle with his elegant goblet in front of him as Professor McGonagall was in conversation with Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra and Trelawney.

Surely Mary was confused that was until Nora leaned back slightly revealing who she was indeed 'chatting up'. Mary tried hard to stiffen a laugh that was threatening to erupt from within. She clenched her fisted palm to her mouth and squeezed her eyes tightly. Ricky who had wondered what was so funny about his story, consisting of him being hit in the forehead by a drunken snitch, he looked at to where the girl's eyes had been traveling and saw her Gryffindor friend talking to Oliver wood. He frowned at this revelation and threw a piece of bread roll to the head of the Slytherin table grabbing an older seventh year's attention. "Why is Wood here?" He asked the seventh year, but many of the rest of the Slytherin's had turned to see who threw the bread and why. Hearing the name many other Slytherin's turned to face their Quidditch captain, including Draco and Blaise, and waited for an answer.

"He's teaching sporting. Dumbledore had talked to all the Quidditch captains and asked us if we would mind lending some of our equipments to him so he could get the first years to become involved in sport", the boy announced then turned back to the girl he was talking to, smiled and continued on with their conversation.

Nora had been leaning against the heads table and was introducing herself to new teacher. "Im sure it will be a _pleasure_ participating in your class". She winked and giggled as a very worried and panic-full smile appeared on his face.

He looked to both sides of him to see if there was someone who could help him out here and save him from this conversation. No such luck. "Err you wont be having me. I only teach the first years." His accent strong and his voice hard as he tried desperately not to stutter.

Nora's smile dropped and she raised her brow. "Oh." She scratched her forearm as she thought hard for something to say to him before he'd lose interest in her (not that he had it in the first place). "Well aren't you a little young to be a professor here?"

Oliver almost glared at her but instead thought wise and just cleared his throat. "Not a Professor, I haven't studied my art so I am just a trainer or as you like to say. Teacher." He took a sip of his goblet. "Im sure your breakfast is at your table getting cold. Maybe you should attend to it?" He told her and before she could answer he rose from his chair and walked out of the great hall leaving a very pissed off Nora behind. The whole Slytherin table had been watching what had taken place and started exploding with laughter as the rejected Nora walked to her table.

"Fucking Slytherin's. One day. They'll all see." She muttered as she piled her food onto her plate and glared at all the eyes that were on her. Reaching for the jug of what appeared to be orange juice she poured a full cup of it and went to take a sip. When the contents of the drink were in her mouth she delayed a few seconds before she spat it out suddenly, drenching Ron Weasley who sat opposite her. "What the fuck is this?" she frowned and held up the glass looking straight into it wondering if anyone else noticed how horrid it tasted.

Ron had wiped his face with a napkin that Hermione had passed over to him. Nora had spat pumpkin juice all over his face, not only was he embarrassed but there was now a sweet sticky substance that hung onto his skin. "Yeah that was nice".

"Oh im sorry", sarcastically Nora drawled. "Im sorry that YOU PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO POISON ME WITH THIS" she raised her voice as she raised her cup. "Hasn't anyone else noticed that this is not a normal type of drink?" she questioned and she looked at the people around her. Many that had been taking sips of their pumpkin juice had lowered their cups or goblets and looked nervously to one another.

Ron's eyes narrowed at the witch's weird behaviour. "Where did you say you come from? Obviously they had pumpkin juice from where ever it was".

Nora quickly snapped up and forgot what destination they had planned to say they came from. "Australia". She stated and then had a bite of her bacon. She cautiously watched Ron's actions just incase he was planning on asking another question, she was thinking of ways to dodge the endless questions that they had been receiving since they arrived. Luckily someone would always interrupt them or a Professor would tell them to be quiet.

Mary was watching everything that was happening to Nora, from Oliver Wood leaving her embarrassed to her little pumpkin juice explosion. Her friend was very PMS driven. She was worse than a pregnant lady and she knew it was almost a matter of time before they would be found out. Mary had set a goal of getting through breakfast herself without any dramas. She was pretty sure that someone would always question her and Nora about something to do with their lives before Hogwarts. The only person in her house who had not questioned Mary further then her knowledge on everyone was Draco Malfoy. He had been quiet, snobby and distant. In the morning he would grunt a welcome back to her, in class he would never as so much as even offer to help when he knew she was confused or lost and when they had free time and they were alone in their dormitory he would always find something to keep him metres away from her. She knew he was supposedly annoying and arrogant, since she had read him in the books, but man he was beyond infuriating. Mary had cleaned her plate and was snatching her book bag, she was going to leave early and find her class since she still every now and then got lost. It wasn't easy trying to remember all the corridors of an enormous castle in two weeks. Hell good luck to her if she even learnt the passage ways in the whole of the year.

Remembering that she had 'Defense against the Dark Arts' first. She tried to remember how the Slytherin's got there the day before. _We went up stairs, then we walked to the green carpet and turned…left…then we went past six of those fire lamp things. Then it was the silver door, wait no didn't we go past two other doors?_ She started to argue with her memory, trying to convince herself if she passed one or two or three different doors. She was in a middle of thinking when a drawled out voice beamed up from behind her. "Poor girl lost?" she had spun around to see Malfoy standing there with Blaise at his side, as well as Pansy Parkinson.

"Not at all Malfoy", Mary's eyebrow rose when she saw the stubby girl glaring at her. "Problem?" the question was targeted to Pansy. Mary saw the girl glare even harder and walked towards her. She didn't know what the girl was planning on doing but she tried to remember some spells she had learnt in the first two weeks just incase she got a little feisty.

Pansy made it to Mary without getting her to back away even a step. "You're too brave for a new kid. I think its time I put you in your spot", Pansy sneered at her.

Mary's eyebrows both shot up and an amused look formed on her, she looked past Pansy and saw Draco and Blaise with their arms crossed across their chest in a blunt and calm manner. _Their kidding right?_ Mary thought to herself. "You're too stupid for your own good". She had spat out and started to walk away when she heard rushing steps coming towards her. She twirled just in time to see Pansy Parkinson lodge herself at her. She threw a couple of slaps at Mary and started yanking on her hair.

"Stupid! Moronic! Idiotic!" Pansy was screeching, the sound more painful than the blows.

Mary trying her best to throw the girl off her body heard a familiar voice echoing through the corridor. "GET OFF HER YOU UGLY WHORE!" Yep! That was defiantly Nora's voice. Pansy had stopped her attack on Mary and was standing to make her way to Nora.

Nora didn't care, she drew out her wand and just as they came face to face, Nora pointed her wand at Pansy's throat. "I'm a quick learner, people with brains learn a lot in two weeks. Tempt me bitch!" she snarled at Pansy. Both girls glowering at each other. Nora's lip morphing into a snarl while Pansy's took the form of a stubborn yet firm line.

"You have nothing on me", Pansy stated and lifted her wand to Nora's throat. Their eyes never leaving each other.

Nora's eyes seemed to get darker and darker as Pansy stood in front of her. Nora then removed her wand from Pansy's throat. She rotated her head finding a wooden box in the corner of the corridor. She pointed her wand at it and threw a curse at it. "Reducto!" Then just as the word left her lips the box burst apart and splinters of wood went hurtling in different directions. Nora smirked angrily and turned back to Pansy, her head motioning for the girl to talk. When she said nothing Nora took a step back and maneuvered around her to help her friend up. She passed Draco and Blaise who the whole time had not moved an inch.

Their eyes watched as she walked to Mary and held out a hand. Then their head whipped quickly to a rush of black hair racing towards them. Pansy was going to attack her with her back turned. "That's playing dirty", Blaise muttered when he saw Pansy hurdle right into Nora. They watched as slaps, name calling and threats were being swapped. Nora took a swipe at Pansy, leaving deep gouges on her face.

Mary had gotten to her feet by herself her sides still hurting from the force Pansy had used on her. She got up to see her best friend and Pansy rolling around hitting each other. "Pertificus Totalus!" Her voice boomed and just like that the girls stopped attacking each other, stiffened up and dropped down on their backs staring straight ahead of them. She gazed around and saw Draco, Blaise and now a few other Slytherin's watching her. She was very thankful that she had listened in her first two weeks of classes and picked up on the spells that would prove handy. Example being the one she had just thrown at the two. "Malfoy take Pansy, Im going to remove Nora before I undo the spell. If she sees Pansy she'll try killing her." She didn't wait for a response from Draco, instead she bent over and picked up her small friend, she did stagger however but she saw Ricky make his way over and help her carry her friend to another area of the corridor. Blaise watched Ricky as he picked up Nora, eyes dark. They lay her down on a table which was previously occupied with black roses; Mary had removed them by swatting it to the side and the vase falling smashing to the floor.

Ricky watched her try to remember the spell to stop the previous spell from continuing. He saw her hit her forehead a couple of times thinking it would help her memory. "Finite Incantatem", Ricky said and saw Nora shift in her position as she sat up.

Nora had no recollection of what had just happened. "What the fuck?" Were her only words. She started eyeing Mary for answers. When she smiled and didn't say anything she turned to Ricky. "And you are?" She was getting very irritated.

Ricky gave his best ever devilish handsome smirk. "Ricky Warrington. Slytherin sixth year. You're the Gryffindor that Wood brushed off today right?" He wished he could have taken back what he said when he heard…no wait…._felt _his response. Nora was so angry that her legs, which hung off the edge of the table, aimed straight towards his privates and collided full force with them.

_What a moron. _Mary mentally groaned.

"He did NOT brush me off, he just had class to get to okay?" She jumped off the desk and landed on her feet. "Now Mary you bitch you better explain why I was blacked out."

"Pansy attacked me; you saw her, attacked her then I got up and stunned you both or else one of you would have ended up in the hospital wing." She explained and helped her friend pick up her own book bag. "Man what's in here?!" she exclaimed when the bag weighed more than a couple of pounds.

"Oh. So just a fight. Meh" Nora shrugged off the fight and shoved Mary's hands away from her bag and picked it up on her own. "Books Mary. Unlike your bag which probably contains makeup, a magazine and probably some condoms". Nora smirked and walked away from her pissed off friend.

Mary watched her walk away and shook her head in distaste. Her attention came back to Ricky who was now crouched down on the floor trying not to move to save him self some pain. "What are condoms?" he asked her his voice unusually higher.

Mary flushed at this question and just offered to help him up instead of answer his absurd question.

Mary and Nora made their way to DADA, up on arriving they noticed they were early. The only other people there were Draco and Blaise. They were lounging against the wall, both with their arms crossed in the front of their chest. Nora and Mary gave them the iciest look possible as they pretended to walk past them into the DADA class room. Nora abruptly turns around and slaps Blaise across the face.

"YOU…you…YOU!" Nora yelled as she backed him into the corner with her finger pointed at his face.

Blaise's hands rose, palms facing Nora as to put distance between them. He suddenly realised just how _small_ Nora was and how _big_ he was. Why the hell was he cowering from her? With his bravado back he gave her the Slytherin snare. "Me…me…me what?"

"You cowardly snake! You stupid bitch! You have no fucking right to be angry at me, letting Pansy do that, it wasn't me whole goes randomly pashing chicks!..." Nora was about to continue on with her list of insults when she was interrupted.

"Pashing random chicks?" He asks.

Nora's eyes narrow and she steps closer to him, "You. Pashed. Mary. When. You. Were. Meant. To. Be. With. Me. At. Your. Fucked. Up. Party!"

"Well im not the one who goes and flirts with almost every guy at the school. What's with you and older guys at this school? First Oliver Wood then Ricky?"

"RICKY?! WHO THE FUCK IS RICKY??!!"

Blaise froze mid thought. "Ricky. The guy who carried you off like he was your prince charming", the last part said sarcastically.

Nora snorted, "Pfft! Him? He's Mar's man".

The whole time Mary had been staring blankly at the corner of the roof until the mention of her name. She whipped her head down to acknowledge that she was now listening. Draco who had been watching the argument in front of him in amusement snapped to Mary. He cleared his throat, "Your man?"

Mary looks to him. "Who's my man?"

"Don't play stupid with me", he warned her.

Mary's eyes widen and looks to Nora, her brow rose as if to ask '_What the fuck?'_

Nora also clears her throat nervously, "Well Mary umm you see umm Blaise AHEM here thinks that Ricky err that Ricky likes errmmm" She paused to get her words right. "That I like Ricky." She smiled sketchily at Mary. "And I kind of said he was umm your man."

Mary licks her lips and smiles scarily. "Yeah he is", she drawled in a shallow breath. "He does everything for me". He hand slammed into the wall. "He is soooo good".

The boys thinking Mary had a different meaning just stared at her. Blaise with his eyebrows raised and eyes as wide as dinner plates. Draco stood with his mouth opened, his eyes seeming as though they were trying to escape their sockets.

"Now I will ask you all to sit down patiently as I partner you all up with someone from the other house." Professor Kewell walked casually to his desk and pulled out a small basket filled with small pieces of paper with names on them. He then reached down into his desk and pulled out another basket with more names. One for Gryffindor and the other for the Slytherin's. He reached down and pulled out names pairing everyone up. Ron got Pansy, Draco got Hermione and Blaise got Nora. As you could imagine Nora wasn't very pleased in fact when she had heard their names announced she protested.

"Sir as much as a great job I think you're doing I DON'T recommend you to pair me up with HIM", she glared at Blaise while pointing her finger in his direction.

"Miss…err Nora?" Kewell asked confused because of the lack of knowledge which was her last name. "Do you have a surname?" He asked suddenly confused.

Nora's eyes left Blaise and went back to her teacher. "Yes sir I do." She told him and stopped talking.

Her professor sighed and started to rub his temple in irritation. "And may I ask what it is so I may announce you formally?"

She smiled and nodded, "Legion."

He glared at her in confusion. "Legion? As in Morticia Legion's daughter?"

Nora not knowing what to say just looked up dumbfounded at her professor. "Sir you are in no position to question my heritage". She gulped deeply praying he would accept that.

"I will speak to you after class. Now class, as you all have your partners please get together and practice a duel. Disarm only." He spoke to the class and turned around like a whip and made his way to his desk. He was however interrupted.

"Sir. You didn't give me a pair", Mary stated speaking up for the first time during that class.

He looked down into the basket, and he noticed that the Slytherin had just one paper left while the Gryffindor one was empty. "I see. Never mind. You will work with me", a smile bordering his face.

Mary had loved the thought of working with her professor, spending time with him where all his focus was on her. She looked up to him, eyes sparkling and gave him a devilish smile. _Oh I am going to be wicked. _

Her professor looked down at his student and saw the smile on her face; he looked down and caught her eye. He saw her lick her bottom lip and bite it softly before giving him what seemed like a smirk. He swallowed hard and looked away. "Ahem okay this way miss….wait a second I don't know your last name either."

"Montague", she stated and walked right past him and went to fetch her stuff from the table and move them closer to where she'd be working.

"Is everyone in this class either famous or has a great heritage?" he mumbled speaking to himself. He walked past a working couple. He eyed the black haired boy and pointed at him, "I'm guessing you are you-know-who's good son and you…" he then shifted his gaze and finger to the blond girl next to him, "You are the daughter of the world's most famous porn sta…"

"Densaugeo!" Draco's voice echoed through the whole of the room. Everyone quickly turned to him to see what he was doing. He had thrown a spell at Hermione to make her teeth grow abnormally large in size. He and the rest of the Slytherin house burst into a whirl of laughter, pointing at the now enraged girl.

"Avis!" she screamed out. Within a few seconds nothing happened. Draco who had been aware just incase something happened relaxed and laughed at her again.

"Stupid mudblood can't even conjure up a _proper_ spell!" He was laughing at her when he stopped. He heard the flatter of wings, his gaze moved to the door. There he saw small black dots getting larger and larger. His eyes grew wide when he saw that they were birds flying towards the window, and very fast at that. Quickly he tried to remember a spell that would close the window but he was too late. A dozen birds flew down and started pecking at him and squawking as they attacked his head. "AH MUDBLOOD STOP IT!" He shouted at her but her smile just broadened, her top teeth now reaching the tip of her chin. Her smile was wiped away when she saw Draco fall to the floor in an instant. His eyes shut and his face emotionless, laying on the floor in a pile.

"Oh my gosh! Malfoy!" she pointed her wand at the birds. "Finite Incantatem". Then suddenly all the birds disappeared into a poof and she went down to see if he was alright. She got close enough to see if there was any damage to his eyes from the bird's beaks when she saw his eyes flash open.

His eyes dark with fury, he grabbed her by the waist and tumbled her down and onto her back. He got onto her and straddled her, his teeth gritting together. "Langlock", Draco almost whispered.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and when she opened her mouth to throw another curse at him she saw that she couldn't speak because her tongue had been magically glued to the top of her mouth. She his nasty expression and her eyes started to water. _Stupid Malfoy. Has to be sexy and yet a dickhead!_

Black robes came swiftly past and stopped in front of the two. "That's enough you two. Finite Incantatem." Professor Kewell then turned back to the rest of his class. "Disarm. Only." His voice was firm and dominating, he glanced around at the students and saw every single one of them nod in understanding. "Good". He waved them all off to hurry on and continue with their practical. "I need a fire whiskey", he muttered to himself and made his way to his desk.

"Engorgio", Professor McGonagall was aiming her wand at the small dice in front of Nora. "See it isn't that hard at all. Now you try it. Finite Incantatem".

Nora glared at the little dice. Stupid son of a bitch dice, it was working against her. She had said the smell around eight times and each time something different would happen to it but it would never grow in size. She had just tried it and it turned fluffy! _Focus Nora Focus! _She prepped herself and she was concentrating very hard. "En-GOR-g-oh" she cast the spell on the dice and once again it turned fluffy. Her face flushed red, not in embarrassment but in anger. Now she was pissed. She stood straight out of her chair and pointed her wand at the dice again. "En-GOR-g-oh, en-GOR-g-oh en-FUCKING-GOR-g-oh!" she yelled at the dice as silver streams of light flew towards it.

"Miss Legion! I suggest you stop that this instant before it blasts your head!" Professor McGonagall's glasses were slipping down her nose as she warned Nora. "Now you're just pronouncing it wrongly. You are pronouncing it en-GOR-g-oh when it is en-GOR-jee-oh. Not g but jee." She explained, she then turned the dice back to its normal state. "Try again".

Nora inhaled deeply thinking that if it didn't work this time she would shove the dice up the professor's ass. "Engorgio", and just like that the dice grew four times its normal size.

A grin appeared on the Professor's face, "See. Just remember pronunciation is the key to a successful spell".

Everyone was talking to each other during the class, when McGonagall left the room to go send a letter via owl Nora turned to Mary, who was seated behind her.

"This sucks! I know so many spells but apparently 'pronunciation is the key to a successful spell", her voice filled with mock at the last part of the sentence. "So…" she swung backwards on her chair and observed what her friend was doing. Mary was trying to write with her quill properly but every time she dipped it into her ink pot and went to write, she would use the quill wrongly and end up scratch her parchment instead of writing. She laughed at her friend's frustration. "So…noticed you and the Slytherin's haven't been getting alone". She stated and watched for a reaction, all she got was a grunt. "Some might say that's there's trouble in paradise". Grunt. "You know im sure you can speak, so why don't you open that mouth of yours and produce some recognisable sounds which will conclude in me understanding what the fuck you're on about."

Mary glanced up, rolled her eyes and went back to trying to write with her quill. "Haven't they heard of pens?" she mumbled and tried again and again and again.

"No electricity here either and you know my mobile? Yeah no more coverage", Nora explained.

"Yeah my one wont even turn on anymore, I don't think they lasted very long", Mary replied though her eyes never met Nora's.

Silence. "Mary I thought we were going to have fun here. We need to like do something."

"What do you suggest?" Mary asked in a monotonic and bored voice.

"A prank? Embarrassing someone? Pissing professor off? Hooking up with someone? I don't know but im sick of just going to classes, doing work, sleeping and eating. Its boring".

"Its school"

"Exactly! As if anyone in their right minds would keep their mind on work when you're in a place like this"

"I am"

"Yeah well you're just plain stupid. Let's plan something."

Mary sighed and rolled up her parchment and put her lid back on her ink pot. "Suggestions?"

"Cruel? Kinky? Crazy? Funny? Pick a type of prank."

"Nora how about we talk about this tonight when we're in the rooms ok? I don't think this is the smartest place to talk about stuff like that."

This time it was Nora's turn to grunt, "Fine". She turned back around and picked up her wand ready to practice the spell again.

Just at the same time, professor McGonagall had entered the room again. "Class. You all have an early dismissal. See you in class tomorrow and don't forget your transfiguration textbooks if you forgot them today. No excuses".

Mary was collecting all her things and packing them back in her bag when she saw the most peculiar thing. She saw Pansy and Ron talking together, well more mumbling to each other so no one around them would realise. Pansy smiled and said something which led Ron to turn scarlet in awkwardness. Ron left the room and turned to the left of the corridor Pansy following close behind. She was going to follow when she thought better of it and just dropped it. She noticed as she looked around the room she was the only one in the class left, she made her way to the door and just before exiting the room she collided with someone's very hard chest.

She looked up and saw a very curious looking Malfoy. "Umm?" She questioned him and tried to walk around him but no such luck because he was blocking her way.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back towards the door. When he had her pinned up he looked down at her eyes, emotions mixed. Confusion and anger being the main ones. "Why didn't you tell me you're the daughter of a death eater?"

**A/N There you go, an extra long never to be repeated again chapter! Can you all say 'wohoo'? …after 3… 1…2…3…WOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Chapter six shall be up soon, we've already thought some ideas up for it. ) love Tammz (its my name ok im I-want-chocolate-covered-dracos….mmmm…) and Devilz. **


	6. Ohhhh SNAPE Where’d the pickles go

**DISCLAIMER- "FaLaLa babe the pig style FaLaLa… Not our characters, except Nora, Mary and the yummy Professor Kewell :P**

**Oh and plot (ahem) is ours too!**

**(A/N Were backkkk….. Hi….well the thing is….better late then never….true? no? well….what you gonna do….**

…

…

…

**IM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me! Well….don't hate US…**

**Chapter6**

**Ohhhh SNAPE!****...Where'd the pickles go?**

She had stood there staring at him for a while; he was clicking in front of her face to catch her attention. "Woman speak", he demanded and continued staring at her and clicking non-stop in her face. "Answer. Answer. Answer."

"Stop it", she abruptly yelled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"Um maybe because I didn't know it myself?" she told him and went to free herself from his grip. "Let go", she warned him.

A smirk played across his face. "Or else?"

Mary's lips went automatically into a thin line before she herself let a smirk play across her face. "Or I will go screw Neville Longbottom then announce to world that you Draco Malfoy raped me and that I am pregnant with your kid, and when I have the kid its going to be his kid so it'll obviously attempt to carry parts of his gene out so hence ugly baby. Now what kind of a reputation will you have for giving me a baby and the baby turning out to be a very ugly baby indeed?" she took in a large gulp of air and smiled up at him.

His left eye twitched slightly, "You've been thinking about that haven't you?" his arms lowered from her shoulders and went to his own side.

"Nope", Mary's smile got wider. "Never".

His eye twitched again, "You kind of scare me". With that he turned on his heels and left leaving a very amused Mary leaning against the door watching a retreating Malfoy.

_What an ass! _She quietly thought to herself. She pushed herself off the door and made her way to the dormitory so she could change, do some of her work and then go to dinner.

"And it's as simple as that", Nora was lying on her back on Mary's bed as Mary paced the room with a determined look on her face. Nora had explained their plan, to drive Professor Snape into an early retirement, to Mary and was waiting for her friend to confirm it.

"I dunno Nora, wont that like freak the shit out of him?" Mary sat down on the foot of her bed and looked at Nora.

"That's the point", an evil smirk appearing on her.

"Harry can you pass the garlic bread?" Hermione was sitting next to Ron her boyfriend and Harry was sitting between Lavender and Nora. Hermione had been piling her food onto her plate and went to reach for the garlic bread but Nora had purposely moved it so it would be out of the brunettes reach when she went to get some.

"Sure", he handed the little plate filled with garlic bread to her. "Mione I need help with my potions work. Do you think if I come past your dorm you could help me out a bit?"

She glared at him though it softened up a tad, "Do I have a choice?"

Harry grinned at his best friend and shook his head. He dug his fork in the pasta before him and shoved it in his mouth. His mouth was filled with pasta when he said, "Not at all. See ya after dinner".

She smiled back at him. "But Mione weren't we suppose to have alone time?" Ron whined in her ear.

Like a bullet Hermione snapped her head towards her boyfriend a scowl forming and she hissed, "Shut up Ron". Then her head snapped back towards Harry and she smiled innocently at him.

Nora had seen it all and her expression was half humor half bewilderment. She thought Hermione was a wack-job. _All the years of studying made her crack I suppose_. Ah well, she changed her focus back to Harry. When she saw his face turn pink she wondered what had made him become so shy. She scanned the table looking for an answer but when her eyes landed on Lavender a grin took over her confusion. She slowly and discreetly looked down to Harry's thigh and there was Lavenders hand resting just below the zipper of his pants. She had to practically bite down on her bottom lip as to not laugh out loud and create a scene. So instead of giving in to the sweet temptation of embarrassing Harry she thought better of it and continued her dinner.

She was almost done when she saw Ron stiffen up. His face was as hard as a rock and his eyes were glaring towards the Slytherin table. Nora spun her head around and peaked over her shoulder. At the table was Malfoy making out with Pansy. His hands were on the table one still occupying a fork the other just on the table top and Pansy hands were located at the back of his neck and one hopefully on her own lap. "Eww", Nora whispered to herself. She looked back forward at her plate and snuck a look at Ron, his face was still red but he was now taking it out on the garlic bread. He was using his knife to cut through it, but he wasn't cutting like a normal person. Nope he was stabbing the bread. Stab, slash down. Stab, slash down again. He done this over and over again till the bread was in half. He then did the same to each half so the bread was in quarters. Nora became slightly scared, her hand went to her outer thigh to check if her pocket knife was still fastened to the band she had put on her thigh. _Just in case._ She reassured herself. _Note to self, these people are wack-jobs._

Classes had gone by that day uneventfully, and now everyone was crowded into the great hall for dinner. Mary sitting opposite Draco watching as Pansy practically threw herself onto him. Nora had seated herself between Harry and Lavender purposely.

"Attention please", Dumbledore had stood up and was ready to give his nightly speech to the students. "As you all know, it is almost Halloween. The seventh year students have graciously taken time out of their own daily duties to plan a ball for the rest of the school. There will be two balls, the first will be for first, second, third and fourth yeas and will start at 4pm this Friday and will end at 8:30pm. The rest of the school will be due at the ball at 9:00pm and will continue on until around midnight. As tradition the Halloween ball shall be a costume theme. If you have any enquiries please seek out the heads."

Harry upon hearing this oh so joyous news by the way if you haven't realized… this is sarcasm P started to repeatedly bang his head against the table. As he raised his head he noticed the speculative look in Ginny's eyes as she looked at him. He immediately continued the head banging with increased force. Hermione turned to Ron clapping and giggling like toddler hyped on sugar, she squealed as she clasped Ron hands between her own.

"A ball Ron, a ball!!" she shrieked. Ron desperately looked at the exits with a wishful look in his eyes.

Nora suppressed a laugh as she gently patted Harry's head…_Oooo soft hair_. On impulse she ran her hand through his hair, and continued doing so for the rest of dinner.

On the Slytherin table Draco was giving everyone nightmare's with his smirk. Every knew that Draco would decide what the theme for the Slytherin house costumes would be and they have no choice but to wear what he decided.

Pansy threw herself at Draco and held onto his arm, shouting into his ear. "Ooohhh Drakie! WE CAN GO TOGETHER!!! We can dress like a famous couple! Were going to have so much fun… Ooohhh Drakie!!"

With a wince and yelp Draco shook her off and giving her a murderous glare he stood, straightened his uniform and stomped of to work on the theme.

Mary rolled her eyes at Pansy's show of affection.

Everyone was walking into the dungeon ready for Snape's class. Mary had an extra bounce in her step as she remembered the plan they had conducted. Nora walked in looking tired and deep in thought. As she passed Mary she muttered, "I hate you."

Her only response was, "Your idea bitch". And then a huge smile formed on Mary's face.

Nora walked into the classroom, casually un-doing her top three buttons. She made sure her cleavage was visible and took a seat in the front row in between Harry and Ron purposely taking Hermione's seat. She rubbed her eyes, pretending to be sleepy. Both boys noticed her and shrugged when Hermione arrived late, sending her a confused look. She just glared at the girl in her spot and took the spare chair on Mary's right. Mary was now sitting with Blaise on her left, Hermione on her right, Draco in front along with Pansy and a great view of Nora. How she loved life at that moment.

Snape walked in and automatically shut all the blinds with a flick of his wand and turned the projector on. "Ok now, everyone go to page 357 in your text book". He watched as all his students were done as they were told. "Today we will be constructing the _Ademptio soulio_ potion. Does anyone….anyone other than Miss Granger know what kind of potion this is?"

Two hands shot up. Draco and Blaise. "Mister Zabini?"

"It's a potion that transfers both peoples souls into each others body."

Snape smirked with pride, "Well done. 20 points to Slytherin. Ms Granger stop frowning! 10 points from Gryffindor for being a bad sport. Now when taking this potion in large sums it…" he was interrupted from a strange noise. One like an animal in pain.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" someone had moaned. Everyone's eyes went to the source of the noise. It had been Nora who had fallen asleep. "Oooooooh Merliiiin" she whimpered. "Mmmm". Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the class, went wide eyed. Their faces were straight and facing the front of the class, watching her only from the corner of their eyes.

"Yes…well back to the potion." He began and noticed his student's eyes widening even more at the realization he was letting a student sleep in class, when really he'd rather her sleep than having to deal with her awake. "When taken in large sums it can cause…."

"AAAAaaaaaah!" her head flung back, eyes shut and both her hands slamming on the table. Then just as if it never happened her head went back down and she continued sleeping. Harry had pushed his chair back at the sudden outburst and was holding his wand at her, scared of her eruption. Ron however had fully jumped out of his chair. When they returned back to their normal posture only then had Snape rolled his eyes and walked over to them. He held the potions book in his hand, and then slammed it down in front of Nora.

"Oooo harder", she moaned quietly.

Mary started to snigger once she saw that all the guys in the class were trying desperately to hide their arousals and all the girls sending Nora a dirty glare.

"MISS LEGION!" he yelled, but nothing. Mary could swear she heard him whimper, as Nora squirmed in her seat but didn't wakeup.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…."

"MISS LEGION!"

She was still moaning as he yelled out her name. "ooooo…PROFESSOR SNAPE!" And her head shot up and her eyes flew open. She blinked and looker around the classroom. "Where'd the jar of pickles go?" her hands were on her hips and she had a look of annoyance on her face. "All that hard work! You tried harder and harder and harder. Damn you even tried banging against the table. But nothing would work." She sighed and everyone in the class was looking at her in fright. "You just couldn't manage to relieve me of that Professor. Relieve me of torture of not being able to open the jar".

He looked straight at her, into her eyes and into her soul. Then he faltered and lowered his head. His hand rose and pointed towards the door. "Out. Everyone….just….out". He went to turn back to his desk.

"But the po…" someone started.

"Out".

"The potion?"

"Its homework….OUT"

"But…" Someone else stared.

"OUT!"

People were gathering their things and leaving the room one by one. The last to leave were Lavender and Pavarti. As they walked past his table they mumbled to each other. Too bad Snape heard what they were saying.

"Do you see his hard on?"

"Yup", they giggled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He roared sending the girls running.

**(A/N Ok so we've decided were gonna try and focus on ****original**** character pairings. So let us know which characters you want to be paired up, cause if you don't, were thinking a HARRY/RON/SEAMUS/NEVILLE pairing, and occasionally throwing in DEAN when they feel like four isn't enough. So yeah, oh and ahem…there will be a definite pairing of Nora and insert character (it's a surprise) but yes, she will be in a definite pairing. So yeah…**

**Also just a question for all of you to answer, ****If you were sent to Hogwarts, what would you most likely do there, knowing everything you know.**** So here's an example answer…which isn't my answer but just an example. 'When Snape went to kill Dumbledore I'd hide in the room and tackle Snape before he could kill him.' )**


	7. Balls, Lust and Havoc

DISCLAIMER: Well normally disclaimers are boring, but were going to add some amusement into it this chapter.

**D**raco is sexy

**R**iddle is evil

**A** puppy is cute

**C**ondoms are important

**O**r not

**I **believe in magic.

**S**o does she points to nora

**M**y mum bought me avocados today

**A**rrrr! lOl pirates rock our socks

**R**eally useless poem

**Y**ay chapter 7

**S**uck shit, another 1000 chapters to go!

(P.s its one of them acoustic poems)

**Chapter Seven**

**Balls, lust and havoc**

After a few days had passed, everyone had forgotten about the 'Potions incident' as they called it. Everyone except Snape himself and Blaise who seemed very angered.

The weekend had finally arrived, people were lining up outside to make their way to Hogsmeade so they could shop for their outfits. The ball was only a few hours away and people had left shopping to the last minute, as usual.

"I hate shopping" Nora growled as she hugged herself and pulled her jackets zipper all the way up.

"I know you do". Mary said plainly.

"And the weathers a bitch!"

"I know"

"It was warm yesterday and today I'm on the verge of frostbite!" She complained as she deliberately stomped through the school grounds.

"Yes…_**I know**_" She was getting frustrated.

Nora sighed. Oh how she hated shopping, evil women sports!

They continued walking towards Hogsmeade, when Nora heard her name being shouted from behind them. They stoped and waited for the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

When she finally reached them, she grabbed Nora's hands in her own and culched them as if they were her lifeline.

"_What the fuck…" _was Nora's only thought as Ginny began to babble.

"I have to tell you something, since well... you're a Gryffindor, and a girl, and you're like the only one who would understand," Nora's eyes twitch. "I'd tell Hermione, but she'd dating my brother, and Lavender and Pavarti would tell the world, and the girls in my year wouldn't think it's serious… and… and …" at this point Ginny was exhausted. Nora patted her hands gently as she wondered just what was going on.

Mary noticed a _**very **_nervous Blaise not ten metres behind them… watching them. She eyed him suspiciously, and then turned her focus back to Ginny and Nora.

"Its okay Ginny, take it easy, no need to explode, now tell me what's going on"

"Well … okay… ummm… I'm with Blaise." Nora froze but she continued to smile, although at this point it looked like it was carved into stone.

In the back ground she heard Mary say "Ohhhft! I did_** NOT **_… see that coming!"

Mary's voice snapped Nora back to reality. "Ahhh… that's great Ginny… fabulous news… I think I need a fire whisky, excuse me." Nora calmly walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Mary walked swiftly past Ginny and up to Blaise and saw him looking smug. She opened her mouth but closed it, she looked contemplative before saying "You realise that she's going to go fuck some one just to get to you now?"

He merely laughed and shook his head "Na, she's not that upset."

Mary merely raised a brow and walked off.

Meanwhile in the Three Broomsticks Nora had gone and sat at a table and quite simply started to cry, why she was crying she didn't know, but hell, she needed it.

She hadn't noticed that the Golden Trio had walked in and became aware of her, and being the nosy bastards they were, they just had to come over and see what was wrong.

Harry slid in beside her and slipped his arm around her shoulders while Ron and Hermione sat in front.

Without a second thought she turned her face into Harry's chest and only cried harder.

Mary hadn't bothered going after Nora once she saw the trio walk in. She knew they'd take care of her. Also she needed to shop for their outfits since it was obvious Nora would be out of action until tonight.

She walked into the first shop that caught her eye. "_Rosaline costumes for all occasions. Hmm…kind of straight to the point"_, she thought to herself. The bell at the door rang as she walked in, she immediately started sifting through the costumes occasionally throwing one over her free arm so she could try them on.

"Well well, seems like I can never get rid of you can I?"

Mary abruptly turned to see who was talking to her. When she saw Draco and Blaise in front of her she just rolled her eyes and went back to looking for costumes. She had almost 15 different costumes hanging over her arm when she decided they were enough and walked through the sniggering boys and towards the change rooms.

"Fitting room number seven, sweetheart", a cheerful old lady instructed her. All Mary did was glance at the lady before walking in and trying each costume on. She managed to narrow it down to only five costumes, but she only needed two, one for her, and one for Nora.

"_Ah Shit which one?"_ She tried each outfit on again. She knew Nora had her heart settled on being a pirate, so her outfit was easy to find. It was her own costume choice that was giving her trouble. _"Catwoman? Stereotype witch? Nurse? Or dominatrix type?"_ Such a choice, such a struggle, but she ended up making her choice. She quickly put the rejected clothing back where she had taken them from and was heading towards the counter when a realisation hit her. She had no money! They had not received any money while they were there. Sure Dumbledore mentioned they had an account in Gringotts but that wasn't helping her right now since it was all the way in Diagon Alley. "_Fuckitty Fuck Fuck!"_ Then her pretty eyes landed on a pretty answer. "MALFOY!" She smiled seductively and walked up to him. "How about sharing the famous Malfoy wealth aye?" She rubbed up against his side and gave his leg a bump with her hip (that's how tall he was).

"Um no?" He went back to talking to Blaise. She had interrupted them, and they were indeed in the middle of an important conversation. They were planning how they were going to spend their Christmas Break. "So the meeting will be at our Manor as usual, but this time wouldn't anyone be suspicious that all the suspected death eater children will be taking the holiday off. I mean we all usually stay here at Hog… Are you _still_ here?" He raised his eyebrow as she listened intently on their conversation.

"What meeting?" was all she asked him.

"That is none of your business. If I pay for this crap will you leave and wipe this conversation from your memory and never talk about it ever again to anyone?" He asked her as he dug in his pocket extracting his wallet.

"No. What meeting?" She pressed the matter on, seeing the boys look at each other nervously she stared harder at Draco waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me Blaise", he excused himself and grabbed the girls arm pulling her away. "This is a very secretive meeting. No one other then a few of us are suppose to know about it. Both you and I could get in a lot of shit if _someone_ found out about it. Get me?"

"If it's as 'secretive' as you say it is. How about next time talking you _not_ talk about it in public, where anyone could here you. You're just lucky I'm not one of them. Get me?" She mimicked him while she grabbed the wallet from his hand and walked to the checkout aisle. She paid the price and graciously gave the old lady a 'donation' to the store courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Just before she left the store Blaise had approached her.

"Oi, do me a favour?" He asked her, his voice serious and his eyes looking past her head as if he was nervous.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone. Even Draco doesn't know." He swallowed the saliva that had been building up in his mouth. Sign of nervousness.

"Get me and Nora to that 'meeting' and I'll stay silent as a mouse", grinning, she crossed her arms and awaited his reply.

His face fell, there was no way he would be able to get them to that meeting, unless the rumours about them were true. Their parents were in fact the world's most devoted death eaters ever known. More devoted then Lucius Malfoy himself. If this was true, then it would be the simplest thing getting them to that meeting. The only problem was that their parents had disappeared thirteen years ago and there was no way in finding out if they really were whom everyone is saying they are. "Fine, I have one condition though."

"Um I'm already keeping your dirty little secret, I don't think you're in a position to be making conditions with me", she got annoyed, all she wanted was a simple yes or no. "But since you're so pretty I'll listen to your conditions and decide if we have a deal or not."

"We need to find out if you are really a Montague and if Nora really is a Legion. If you are who everyone thinks you are, then I will roll a red carpet as you enter the Manor for the meeting. I promise".

Not having to give him a direct answer Mary nodded and left the store.

"What was that about?" Draco questioned his friend.

Blaise turned to him and scratched his head. "I think I just figured out a way to get into Voldemort's 'circle of trust' and those girls are the ticket".

Draco confused at this couldn't continue because Pansy had walked up to them, "Drakie poo, can you pay for this please? I'll make sure daddy repays you." A sudden bad attempt of a seductive glance flashed upon her face. "Or I could repay you myself in 'pansy miles' the more you pay, the longer I go" She giggled at her own line. However Draco and Blaise's face just screwed up and both boys tried holding down their laughter which was threatening to erupt.

That's when Draco realised Mary still had his wallet and had left with it. "Well Pansy, unfortunately I have misplaced my wallet, but I'm sure Blaise here is willing to accommodate your needs and get repaid in err 'Pansy miles'". He smiled at his friend and gave him a nudge, he was repaid back with a snarl. Blaise took out his wallet and handed Pansy some money while softly muttering incoherent words.

**An hour earlier….**

"And…and….sniffle and he then I found out he's with a younger witch. Sniffle he's such a pig!" Nora had explained to Harry how her 'boyfriend' had left her for a younger witch and not given a second thought to how she might feel, obviously she hadn't used Blaise and Ginny's name. That would have just been plain stupid. "So…so…sniffle I want to get back at him but I don't know which guy would sniffle help me out cause sniffle everyone here hates me cause I'm sniffle diff…sniffle diff…hiccup and sniffle DIFFERENTTT" she erupted in tears again.

Hermione and Ron had been watching her but both had leaned backwards cautiously as if she would go mad any second. "Don't be silly. No one here hates you. You're just new, you're a change. Nobody likes change when your first introduced to it, but then change can become a good thing." He smiled at her. "A very good thing that people will end up going crazy without it" He smirked at her. Nora looked at him and was completely gob smacked. Was he really trying to pick her up, even though she had sat here and feed him a lie of how her boyfriend who she loved had left her for someone else? The man has issues, really he does. "Look don't think I'm asking because I feel sorry for you, but do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh really Potter! Must you show your pathetic attempt of affection out here in public?" Malfoy had sat in the booth behind them and had heard it all. "She's sitting here talking about her boyfriend dumping her sorry ass and you try to 'make it better' by offering you services to her? Eh do it in private where people CANT loose their appetites." He snarled and got up ready to leave. "No offence meant to you Nora, well….actually I don't care you're a Gryffindor, but I'd line up to bang you too". With that he walked out of the three broomsticks leaving a shocked Harry and a pleasant Nora.

"_I knew he wanted me!"_ Nora thought smugly to herself. "Harry I'd gladly go to the ball with you. OH SHIT! MY COSTUME!" She pushed him to get out of the booth so she could run through. "MOVE", she got up and started to run out of the shop but quickly went back to him. "What time Harry?" She smiled at him.

"Be at the common room at around 8:30? So we can do the formalities and be at the ball just after it starts." He looked back at Ron and Hermione and started talking to them.

Nora pleased with her work dashed out of the three broomsticks and started looking for a shop but then she remembered Mary hadn't come with her, so she must have gone to look for costumes. She'd just wait for her at the carriage bay and would ride back with her to the castle.

Blaise had walked Ginny back to Gryffindor tower, hiding under the invisibility cloak Ginny had stolen off Harry. He had come back from his trip, dropped off his girlfriend and was now ready to relax a bit before the ball. He flopped onto the chair of his designated dormitory, after a few minutes he realised he needed to talk to someone. But who? Everyone in his dormitory was annoying, so he got up and made his way to Draco's one.

Meanwhile Draco had done the same as Blaise, he had come back to Hogwarts, dropped Pansy off at the great hall where she'd meet her friends and went to relax in his dormitory. He flopped on the couch and heard Nora and Mary in the room giggling and changing. "_Women and balls, one thing I will never understand"_. Just as this thought entered his head, it left. The portrait guarding their dormitory started calling out that they had a visitor. "Who is it and what the hell do they want?"

The portrait mumbled something to the person outside then spoke up to Draco. "A young Zabini fellow is awaiting you to open, and I quote 'this damn door before I curse you to hell!"

Draco simply waved his hand as if to allow access. When the portrait opened Blaise stormed in and slammed the portrait shut as hard as he could. "Fucking portraits will be the cause of my death I tell you!" He slumped down next to Draco and let his hand flop over his face. "So this is the great dormitory of Hogwarts greatest students? Seems a little…quiet?"

Draco pointed to the girls in the room. "Hair, Makeup, ball stuff. Don't expect them to be out until a minute before it starts. Your safe for now, but count yourself lucky. Nora was cursing you when she walked through the door. Something about blunt rusty knives and slowly painfully cutting something off. Girls crazy; dunno what she has for breakfast".

"She's had the dick!" Blaise retorted.

Draco eyed him once over, "Bet you're kicking yourself that it wasn't yours and it was Potters". (A/N Tammz: LoL…idiot, when will men learn?)

Blaise uncovered his face and got up. Fuming he looked at her door and back at Draco. "She fucked Potter?! How the fuck do you know?"

"Easy buddy, she hasn't yet, well I don't think she has. But he's taking her to the ball tonight so….you never know", he gagged slightly at the thought.

Blaise rubbed his eyes and walked to the portrait. "I don't have time for this", he opened it and slammed it on his way out. The whole time Draco had an entertained look on his face. He was ready to have a small nap and forget his day when another wail from the portrait sent him wide awake.

"You have another visitor!" It said aloud, Draco got up and flung the portrait opened; clearly he was getting pissed off with all this interruption. He opened it and there stood none other than Hermione Granger.

"Mudblood", he said politely as if it was a normal way to address someone. "Saint Potter isn't here so I'm afraid you need to piss off". He smiled and went to close the door when a hand was placed in-between the Portrait and wall. "You know I wont hesitate to squash them little fingers of yours right?"

"Excuse me Malfoy! But I'll choose to just wait for him here till he gets back" and she walked in making herself at home on the lounge.

"Oh no please, take a seat. Be my guest, I mean who am I? Just a mere resident here", he said mockingly and went back to his last attempt in sleeping.

"Malfoy, do you know where he might be….?"

He snapped up, "No, no, NO! Why must everyone annoy me? Do you know how much ….ARGH…I've gone through today. Just one day Granger, one day I want everyone to just pretend I don't exist. You seem to achieve it every other day, don't sit here now and act like 'oh I need something so I can see Malfoy now' it does not, it WILL NOT work that way!"

She raised her eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "Relax; you're highness I wish none of your presence. Harry said I could change here so I could surprise Ron, I'll just go to his room and change. So you can…err…relax." He sighed with happiness when she went to leave him in peace. But not before hearing her say quietly, "ugly ferret".

Draco stood in the hall way tapping his foot impatiently. He was wearing a Zorro outfit, tight black pants, a black dress button-up top and a black mask that only covered his eyes, his blond hair falling over it. Around his waist was a strap for the fake sword that hung loosely from it.

He kept grumbling and looking both ways before repeating this over and over again. Pansy was late; she was supposed to be meeting him. She was taking so long that Draco started to reminisce back to the day they had a fight, him telling her he never liked her and then he remembered the day he was so bored, he got drunk and went back to her and hooked up. This obviously sending the message to Pansy that they were back together.

"Drake my main man, or should I refer to you as the all so famous Zorro! I see your date has stood you up", Blaise had a smirk on his face and a girl under his arm, which soon after he recognised as the young Weasley girl, Ginny. Blaise was wearing white dress pants, a grey button up dress top and a white jacket flung over his free arm. There on top of his head rested a gold crown.

"Err, your highness?" Draco tried suppressing a laugh when his eye caught onto Blaise's outfit. "Right", laughter erupted from him, as he pointed at his friend who was now scowling at him. "Oh Merlin, thank you", once his laughter calmed down his focus turned to Ginny. "Ahh Weasley. Looking very…what's the phrase? _Intoxicatingly _superior..." She was wearing a baby pink, old fashioned gown. The whole hoop flow under her dress and a corset around her waist and chest and just like Blaise, she wore a crown atop of her head, though it seemed more like a tiara.

"Thanks Malfoy, you don't look so bad yourself." She smirked at the blond boy, who looked back at her oddly. "Well Blaise", she leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks for walking me back from the ball; I hope you have a good time at your one. I hate the fact that fifth, sixth and seventh get their own ball. Not fair, well goodnight babe". She gave him a kiss and turned her back to them and started making her way to the great hall.

"MY ROOM TONIGHT. MIDNIGHT. BE THERE!" he yelled after her, all the time smiling. He turned back to his friend and dusted himself off. "So Drake, I'm guessing Pansy's your date?"

Draco while groaning rolled his eyes, "That woman is going to be the end of me. How is it, I manage to get rid of her but then somehow I always end up going back to her?"

"I think it's either you're meant to be with her…."

"OR" Draco's jaw was set and he was glaring at his friend.

"…or…it's just a phase till you find the perfect girl", Blaise said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "What's taking her so long anyways? Doesn't she normally meet you a few minutes early when you meet up?"

Draco too had noticed this, "Yeah that's true. I might go find her, get this stupid ball over and done with." He set off to her dormitory in search for her. When he got there he heard muffled giggles and slightly muffled moans. "_Err…" _he thought to himself. The noise was getting louder; they were coming towards the exit. Draco quickly hid himself behind a statue of a knight; he wanted to see what was going on. Once the door opened, out stepped Pansy and she was tugging someone's arm. "_Fuck. Bad angle"_ Draco told himself. She was bending over in hysterics and she kept tugging on this mystery persons arm. She was wearing a very tight black dress with white satin showing at the bottom, on the stomach of her dress there was a rip, a big 'Z' to symbolise the mark of Zorro.

"Come on boo", Pansy whined. "If you come out, I promise we can sneak into the cupboard later during the dance." When the mystery man (or woman) didn't reply she licked her lips and kept talking. "Aww come on, how sexy would it be. You and I, sneaking around, fucking in the cupboard, when your girlfriend is like not even 100 metres away, and Draco, well Draco doesn't give two shits so its not that much of a rush for me". Draco could feel his blood boiling at what she had said. Yeah he didn't care about her, but he cared about what she thought. To think he'd let her get away with something as ridiculous as this. "Pleaseee, just come out! No-one is around; everyone is at the ball right now." With a final tug she managed to send herself and the guy flying from out of the doorway, both in a fit of giggles. Draco almost threw up at the sight; Pansy was standing tall and pulling up Ron Weasley. She was going behind his back with a WEASLEY! He couldn't believe his eyes. This was too much for him, but he wanted to get them back, but how he didn't know. As they were giggling they didn't hear the footsteps that were coming from up the hall, his head whipped around to see who it was. It was as if he was looking at an angel, she was wearing all white. White short shorts, tight white singlet top, knee high white high heeled boots, and they were finished off with a pair wings on her back. Her hair was curly and it was falling down her back, makeup was simple yet bold. Thick eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, and a touch of bronzer on her cheekbones. She had reached the giggling pair, her face was frozen in shock yet you could still make out tears forming in her eyes, her mouth was slightly ajar and her hands were covering the left of her chest.

There was a small desperate whisper from her lips, "Ron".

The red heads eyes shot open and he quickly faced her. "Hermione!"

"Granger?" Pansy's shocked voice was quivery.

"_Mudblood?!"_ Draco looked her over again and realised it was her. "_What the…oh Merlin"_, he hit has forehead hard with both hands, punishment for ever thinking she was hot.

"Ron? How could you?" Her voice collapsed halfway through the sentence, she twisted around and ran leaving the two just staring at her with wide eyes. Draco was about to get up and show himself, but then a sneaky idea came to form in his oh so brilliant mind. He watched as the two quickly went into the dormitory, Ron still in a phase of shock, Pansy just rubbing his back as they walked in. Once the portrait door shut closed Draco got out of his spot and started running in the direction Hermione had gone.

She had started running, she had kept running, she didn't know where she was going, but she kept running. That was until she came to a dead end where she just slammed her back into the wall and slid down to the cold floor. Her knees where bent and her head was in between them, she kept asking herself the same question in her head. "_Why?"_

She heard someone running up the hall, scared that someone might see her in this state she quickly whipped out her wand and fixed up her makeup. She stood up and slid her wand down into her boot for safe keeping. She was quickly sent backwards when she saw who had been running and where they had stopped. Draco Malfoy had stopped right in front of her, just merely a few inches away from her face. He was puffing from running through the corridors to find her. "You…" he stopped to take in some air. "You, me, Weasley, ball."

Hermione's face scrunched up, "Malfoy, I know that makes sense in here" she tapped him slightly on the head. "But out here", she waved her hands in the air, "Out here, you sound like an idiot". She folded her arms across her chest and he sent her filthy looks.

"Listen Mudblood, what I'm trying to say is, you're coming with me to the ball since, well for starters you're boyfriend has his own plans and well my…err…Pansy seems to have the same plans as your lovely boyfriend". He leaned his back onto the brick wall and rested while waiting for her answer.

"First Malfoy, it's EX boyfriend now, second why would you think I'd say yes to this absurd idea and thirdly,' she punched him square in the stomach. He fell down just like she had earlier, sliding down the wall, gripping his stomach in pain. "Don't call me Mudblood!"

"You're such a bitch", he managed to say as he clenched onto his stomach for pain relief. "Hurry up and go fix yourself before we go". He was getting up and fixing up himself.

A look of horror filled her eyes. "I AM FIXED UP!"

He smirked, "Can't tell, you look as hopeless as ever". His smirk faded as another punch was sent his way.

"Oh Ron stop it! Who cares? People are going to find out sooner or later, might as well sooner", Pansy was clinging onto his arm as they made their way to the hall. She had made the decision for him that they were going to come out to everyone today and make their affair known to everyone. Ron was very worried at how Harry would react to him cheating on Hermione; he was also a bit worried at how his sister would act to. And then there was Hermione, Merlin he loved her, but for some reason he felt the connection with Pansy more. It wasn't JUST sexual with Pansy, no they talked, argued and everything else you'd expect from a couple.

Nora stood at the punchbowl with Harry, she was admiring his ass from the angle she was watching him, "_Small, yet firm."_ He had come dressed in a matching pirate outfit, like Nora's. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt with the top four buttons opened and a red stash wrapped around his waist.

"Do you want pumpkin juice or butterbeer?" he asked her nervously.

Nora threw him a dirty, if only looks could kill. "Butterbeer thanks."

He went to hand her the glass when gasps and murmurs filled the hall. Both Nora and Harry went to see what all the commotion was about, and then it happened. Hell froze over, the glasses Harry was holding fell to the floor and he staggered backwards. Nora's eyes wide from the shock as well, quickly went to Harry's side to aid him.

"Nora, please inform me I've gone crazy and that is **NOT** Ron linking arms with Pansy. His eyes were shut and he was shaking his head and moving his lips as if her were silently praying.

Nora didn't know what to say, she kept looking back and forth between Harry and the couple that had walked in. "Um…pumpkin juice?" She put on her best, yet helpless smile.

Minutes had passed and everyone went back to enjoying the ball, Ron stayed away from Harry, not like Harry was dying to run to his friend. He just sat on a chair looking at nothing while a bored Nora sat next to him, occasionally rolling her eyes and yawning. She watched everyone in the room dance and have fun, ah how she envied them all right now.

**BOOM**

The doors to the hall were thrown open, and two late arrivals walked in, this happened to trigger more shrieks, gasps and murmurs. Nora quickly stood up on her chair to see who had entered this time, and not only was she shocked, she was worried. If Mary saw this sight, she'd go psycho. "Dra…dra…Draco? Herm…herm…Hermione?"

Harry quickly picked her off the chair and placed her down and took her spot. His eyes landed on what everyone else had seen, Hermione Granger walking with the arm of Draco Malfoy slung over her shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ron had erupted; he shoved Pansy out of his way including anyone else who was in his way. He strode towards them and was taking his position right in front of Hermione. "YOU SLUT!"

**SMACK**

Hermione's hand was a blur as she slapped him across his cheek. This caused him to stagger back a few steps, but he shook it off and gathered his composure. "You…"

**BAM**

This time it was Draco's fist that had collided into his nose, sending the red head lying flat on his back. "Watch your mouth Weasel. Your slut is over there", he pointed towards Pansy. "Now piss off". He linked arms with Hermione and dragged her to the other side of the hall, while she stared daggers at anyone who thought about giving her a suspicious look.

Mary had walked out of the bathroom just as everyone had gone back to normal, oblivious to what had just gone down. She saw Blaise standing by himself near the entrance and made her way over to him. She stood to his left and watched the room as he did. She saw his eyes wonder over to where Nora was sitting on Harry's lap as they smiled, laughed and smirked at each other. Nora was wearing black leather pants, a long white dress shirt which held together with gold ribbon belt under her breast. She wore knee high boots and gold earrings as accessories. "Fuck she's hot." Blaise broke the silence.

Mary's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Um yeah…"

Blaise suddenly realised what he just said, and made quick to think of a valid excuse, "I meant Ginny you know." He saw that she didn't believe him but what could he do. He let out a tired sigh. "So what do you think about what went down just then?"

She had no idea what he was on about. "What?"

"Pansy, Weasel, Draco and Mudblood?"

"No idea".

He smiled widely and suggested she sat at one of the chairs next to them. Once they were seated he rested his arms behind his head. "Well firstly, Pansy and Ron made an appearance together, everyone gasps, shocked, blah blah. You know how it goes. Then everyone relaxed a bit then BAM. The doors open Drake and Mudblood, linked arms, more gasps, screeching girls, angry Weasel and Yeah. Oh right then BAM…"

"Who walked in this time?"

"No, no." He smiled, "Mudblood slapped Weasel, then BAM again and Drake punched him. Very eventful evening if you ask me."

Mary nods her head slowly, trying to hide her anger. Her eyes make their way back to Harry and Nora, whilst looking at them she grinned evilly, "Yeah eventful evening, but I have a feeling it'll be more of an eventful night. Get my drift?" She locked eyes with him.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her, "You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"Hmm yeah", she grinned like a mad woman.

"Ahem…rhetorical." He smirked right back at her. "They won't be the only one, if you catch _my_ drift". He laughed at her blank expression.

After a second of being confused (more like a full minute) Mary gasped and purposely raised her voice so others could hear. "OHH you're fucking Ginny tonight aye?" Funny enough she had said this exactly when the music had stopped so Dumbledore could give an announcement.

Luckily enough not _everyone_ had heard it; however a very excited Lavender Brown had over heard it. She quickly ran back to Nora and Harry to tell them what she had heard.

"…and then she said they were going to do it tonight, in his room with no romance or anything, Blaise was like implying Ginny's a slut and stuff." She took a gasps of air in. "Scandal, scandal, scandal".

Both Nora and Harry sat there with looks of mortification plastid on their face, neither wanted to announce their jealousy, so it was a matter of self control. Lavender had gone back to her date once she had finished telling them an over exaggerated report on what she had heard. "So…" Nora begun, still looking straight ahead of her. "Um…"

"Shh…" Harry quieted her. (A/N Yes quieted is a word)

So basically the night went on uneventful, people danced, made out and left. After the ball, Harry and Nora had gone back to their Dormitory, made out and fell asleep. Blaise and Ginny however went the full mile, Draco and Hermione almost ended up killing each other two hours into the ball, Draco thinking she was a trophy wife and Hermione annoyed that he kept touching her breasts. Ron and Pansy, well they were the same as Blaise and Ginny. And last but not least poor Mary, who danced with almost every guy from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, a few Gryffindor's, some Slytherin's…fine she danced with almost every guy at the ball! Not that it was a problem, but she ended up going to her bed at around 3am, and….not alone.

**(A/N Well here's chapter Seven, not even a week after chapter 6, chapter 8 will be up as soon as we can get it up, don't hold your breath….no really don't it kills brain cells. And you need all you can get lOl don't hurt us Anyways we look forward to Chapter 8 were a death eaters meeting will take place, were you will meet the worlds greatest evil followers of dark magic you have ever seen. Nora: They kill puppies …Mary: NO NO really they don't, don't listen to her. Witches honour they don't! So anyways, keep tuned in…and since you all think your too good to review….Mary: Glares hate you …were not going to bother with interaction until the reviews start boosting. **

**Till next time…happy birthday, happy anniversary, happy 4****th**** july (even thought were aussies) and yeh….OH TONIGHTS A BLUE MOON! TEEE-HEEE well it is here anyways, tonight the moon is 'magical' or so they say, my wish was Draco appearing on my doorstep….lets see how magical this moon gets aye :-p **

**TOODLES NOODLES! )**


End file.
